Erised fo rorrim
by lumosiatko
Summary: Chyba najmłodszy śmierciożerca, na prośbę matki, ukrywa się w znienawidzonej szkole. Odliczając dni do swojego ostatecznego wyroku, otrzymuje promyk nadziei. Jego los leży w „upapranych szlamem" rękach Hermiony Granger.
1. Prolog

Wspomnienia mogą być rajem, z którego nikt i nic nie może nas wygonić, a może być też piekłem, z którego nie można uciec.

Historia, którą chcemy Wam opowiedzieć, ma swój początek bardzo dawno temu. Wtedy to jedenastoletnia dziewczynka otrzymała list. List, w którym były bardzo dziwne i niesamowicie absurdalne informacje. Poinformowano ją bowiem, że jest czarodziejką i pierwszego września ma się pojawić na peronie 9 i ¾, z którego odjeżdża ekspres Londyn – Hogsmeade mający ją zabrać do szkoły Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart.

Pierwszy raz słyszała o czymś takim jak Hogsmeade czy Hogwart. Nienawidziła nie wiedzieć. Zafascynowana niemalże natychmiast zakupiła cały potrzebny ekwipunek. Łaknąca wiedzy o świecie, o którego istnieniu nie miała pojęcia, pochłaniała je i wyuczała się ich na pamięć. W ten oto sposób, kiedy pojawiła się w szkole, miała znacznie dużo większą wiedzę niż jej rówieśnicy. Już od początku zdawała się być dziewczyną przemądrzałą i zarozumiałą. Zdolną do wielkich rzeczy i jeszcze większych czynów... Podczas Ceremonii Przydziału trafiła do Gryffindoru. Domu, w którym ceniono męstwo, odwagę, szczerość, szlachetność, prawość i sprawiedliwość. Nie miała kolegów ani koleżanek. Wszystkich odrzucało jej zarozumialstwo. Szybko została klasowym prymusem, wiedząc wszystko o wszystkim. Przestrzegała regulaminu jak nikt i uwielbiała pouczać wszystkich dookoła.

Zdanie zmieniła w pamiętną Noc Duchów. Gdyby regulamin nie został złamany, ona sama prawdopodobnie by zginęła. W tym właśnie dniu wydarzyły się dwie rzeczy: po pierwsze, w jej życiu pojawiła się dwójka niezwykłych ludzi – Harry Potter oraz Ron Weasley, a po drugie, co za pewne uświadomiła sobie dopiero niedawno, naznaczyła swój los przeznaczeniem. Od chwili, kiedy po raz pierwszy nazwała Chłopca, Który Przeżył swoim przyjacielem było oczywiste, że jej życie już nigdy nie będzie takie samo. Nigdy nie będzie nudne! Notorycznie łamany regulamin, nieustanne wpadanie w kłopoty, aż w końcu... Ironia losu! Dopiero teraz, kiedy o tym pomyśli... Wszystko pasowało do siebie, niczym elementy układanki. Logicznej gry przygodowej, której ofiarą się stała.

Późniejsze sprawy potoczyły się z niewiarygodną szybkością. Ocalenie Kamienia Filozoficznego, pokonanie bazyliszka, uwolnienie Syriusza Blacka i wiele, wiele innych, _nieprzypadkowych_ wydarzeń. Szła po omacku prosto ku swemu przeznaczeniu. W trakcie sześciu lat nauki przeżyła więcej niż niejeden dorosły auror!

Nie była jednak niezwykła. Cała ich trójka była czarodziejami, którzy usilnie próbowali żyć jak ich rówieśnicy. Z marnym skutkiem. Pojawiały się szlabany, problemy z opanowywaniem zaklęć, ślęczenie do nocy przy odrabianiu prac domowych. Pojawiały się też przelotne miłostki i poważne problemy sercowe. Ona sama popełniła w życiu kilka pomyłek. Była zdolną i utalentowaną czarownicą, ale nie potrafiła jednak poprawnie ulokować swoich uczuć. Nie potrafiła uciec od... _przeznaczenia_.

Powiew świeżego powietrza rozwiał jej włosy, kiedy opuściła pociąg. Wzięła głęboki wdech, a na jej ustach pojawił się uśmiech. Znowu tu była! Ta sama znajoma okolica, ci sami ludzie, ten sam świat. _Jej_ świat.

- Pirszoroczni do mnie!

Usłyszała znajomy głos i odwróciła twarz w tamtą stronę. Wysoka postać gajowego górowała nad uczniami. Nigdy nie zapomni ich pierwszego spotkania. Była przestraszoną jedenastoletnią dziewczynką z rodziny mugoli. Czuła się jak dziwoląg. Dokładnie pamiętała strach przed nieznanym. Strach, że nauczyła się za mało! Strach, że będzie gorsza... Z czułością obserwowała zbierających się przy Hagridzie pierwszaków. Za moment, zupełnie tak jak ona osiem lat temu, wsiądą do malutkich łódeczek, aby dopłynąć do Hogwartu.

Za każdym razem, kiedy zamyka oczy, widzi zarys potężnego, niesamowitego zamczyska na wzgórzu, oświetlonego jedynie przez księżyc i miliony gwiazd. To, co wtedy zobaczyła, zdecydowanie przerastało jakąkolwiek wizję tego miejsca. Zarówno tą, którą miała jako jedenastolatka, jak i tą, której usilnie się trzymała teraz, aby nie postradać zmysłów. W tym momencie zastanowiła ją jeszcze jedna sprawa. Czy już wtedy, w momencie, kiedy czekała na swoją kolej, los napisał dla niej ten scenariusz?

Pomachała do Hagrida i podeszła do powozów. Ze smutkiem zanotowała fakt, że widzi testrale. Nie było w tym nic dziwnego... Była niemalże pewna, że połowa zgromadzonych była w stanie je zobaczyć. Ostatnie miesiące były straszne nie tylko dla niej. Strach, zamęt, panika i śmierć.

Pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem. Nie ma sensu tego rozpamiętywać. Pogrążona we własnych myślach wsiadła do jednego z powozów i zajęła miejsce przy oknie. Nadal nie wierzyła w to, że wraca... Myślała, że będzie musiała się nieźle nakombinować, aby otrzymać zgodę na powtarzanie roku. Nie musiała - chciała! Po wydarzeniach z ubiegłego roku oferty pracy przylatywały z każdej strony. Jej miłość do nauki i chęć kształcenia się była jednak silniejsza. Już dawno temu obiecała sobie, że powtórzy siódmy rok choćby nie wiadomo co się działo! Była lekko rozczarowana tym, że zarówno Harry, jak i Ron nie podzielali jej zdania. Oboje natychmiast podjęli pracę aurora. O ile się nie myliła, byli w drodze na szkolenia.

Na myśl o Ronie poczuła, jak coś w jej żołądku się przewraca, a na policzki wpłynęła czerwień. Przywołała obraz ich wczorajszej nocy i dzisiejszego pożegnania... Kolejna rzecz, w którą nie mogła uwierzyć. Po sześciu latach udręki i zgrzytów w końcu oboje ujawnili swoje uczucia. Pomógł jej nawet odszukać rodziców! Załatwił im leczenie u Świętego Munga. Nie wiedziała, czy nadal miałaby siłę, aby podnieść się z łóżka, gdyby nie on. Zastanawiała się, czy robił to dla niej, bo coś ich łączyło, czy może czuł się winny śmierci swojego brata.

Bała się powrotu do szkoły. Pragnęła tego całym sercem, ale jednocześnie się obawiała. Rozum podpowiadał jej, że przecież nic się nie zmieniło. Nadal jest tą samą dziewczyną, co kiedyś, a jednak serce obawiało się powrotu do przyjaciół. Wydawało jej się to śmieszne. Hermiona Granger. Ta sama, która przyczyniła się do pokonania Voldemorta obawia się przyjaciół! Nie miała jednak pojęcia, jak zareagują... Będą wiwatować, podziwiać, gratulować czy może raczej winić ją za śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi? Przecież jakby nie było, to ich trójka wywołała wojnę.

Powóz się zatrzymał. Z bijącym sercem otworzyła drzwiczki i wychyliła głowę. Ujrzała kilka znajomych twarzy. Ile osób postanowiło wrócić? Ilu z nich znała? Ilu odzyska, a ilu straciła? Zeszła niepewnie po schodkach i z bijącym sercem uniosła głowę. Zaniemówiła. Dokładnie tak, jak osiem lat temu... Potężny zamek górował na tle ciemnogranatowego nieba, rozświetlony łuną okrągłego księżyca. Gdzieniegdzie w oknach paliło się światło.

Jak im się udało go odbudować w tak niesłychanie szybkim tempie? Na pierwszy rzut oka nie było widać żadnych zniszczeń. Niczego, co wskazywałoby na to, że blisko pięć miesięcy temu odbyła się tu ostateczna wojna. Wojna o życie. Wojna o śmierć. Wojna o wolność. Wojna o wszystko...

Z drżącym sercem i na miękkich nogach powędrowała za resztą. Odliczyła wejściowe stopnie i przeszła przez wysokie drzwi. Do oczu napłynęły jej łzy. Była w domu. W świecie magii. Świecie, który znała i kochała! Do którego od tak bardzo dawna należała! Minęła pogrążonych w rozmowie przyjaciół. Nie zwróciła uwagi na szepty. Nie przejęła się tym, że wytykają ją palcami. Z rozszalałym sercem i trzęsącymi się rękoma powędrowała prosto do Wielkiej Sali.

Jej wspomnienia krzyżowały się, tworząc dziwną, przerażającą mozaikę. Ona czekająca wraz z innymi pierwszoroczniakami. Ona jedząca śniadanie. Uroczysta kolacja na zakończenie roku. Dumbledore mówiący o powrocie Voldemorta i śmierci Cedrika Digorry'ego. Ona siedząca w bibliotece i szukająca informacji o Nicolasie Flamelu. Ona szukająca informacji o horkruksach. Ona siedząca w pokoju wspólnym i śmiejąca się z przyjaciółmi. Wyprawa na tajemnicze trzecie piętro. Dyskusja o Komnacie Tajemnic. Używanie zmieniacza czasu, by ratować Syriusza i Hardodzioba. Walka w Ministerstwie Magii. Strach o Harry'ego podczas Turnieju Trójmagicznego. Bal Bożonarodzeniowy. Spotkania Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Dyrektor witający ich w kolejnym roku nauki. Jego pogrzeb...

Po policzku popłynęła łza. Ilu z tych wszystkich ludzi wiedziało, co się naprawdę wydarzyło? Ilu z nich zdawało sobie sprawę z tego, co ona i jej bliscy przeżyli? Ilu zrozumiało to, co się stało, bo stać się musiało? Kto z nich rozumiał jej strach i ból? Tyle razy otarli się o śmierć. Tyle razy mogli zginąć... Dolina Godryka... Wizyta u pana Lovegooda...

Wyciągnęła niepewnie dłoń i położyła na klamce. Ku jej zaskoczeniu, nie była ona zimna. Wręcz przeciwnie - zupełnie tak, jakby dodawała jej otuchy. Przełknęła ślinę i na wdechu popchnęła drzwi. Wzruszenie odebrało jej mowę. Nie umiała już pohamować potoku łez. Wielka Sala wyglądała niesamowicie. Cztery długie stoły. Herby każdego z domów. I stół nauczycielski z wielkim, ozdobnym, pozłacanym krzesłem dla dyrektora. Dyrektora, którego pamiętała i którego już nigdy więcej nie ujrzy... Drzwi zamknęły się za nią z hukiem. Nastała błoga cisza.

Niepewnym krokiem podeszła do swojego miejsca. Miejsca, które zajmowała podczas wszystkich posiłków. Miejsca, na którym po raz pierwszy usiadła ze swoimi przyjaciółmi. Miejsca, od którego to wszystko się rozpoczęło... Z czułością wyciągnęła rękę i przejechała po drewnie. Palcem przebiegła po pięknie zdobionych sztućcach. Usiadła na ławeczce i wygładziła szkolną szatę. Ponownie rozejrzała się dookoła. Serce ścisnął chwilowy żal, kiedy przypomniała sobie, jak kilka miesięcy temu spoczywały tu ofiary wojny. Remus, Tonks, Fred…

Teraz była tu zupełnie sama. Gdzieś tam, daleko za drzwiami, jej przyjaciele i znajomi toczyli dalsze życie, a ona już zawsze będzie widziała śmierć tych ludzi... Nie. Nie może rozpamiętywać. Wspólnie z Ronem i Harrym postanowili, że trzeba iść naprzód, nie oglądając się za siebie. Trzeba być dzielnym. Oni... Oni wszyscy na pewno by tego chcieli... Musi rozpocząć kolejną wielką przygodę. Zupełnie tak, jak oni tam. Rozpoczyna zupełnie od nowa. Tu. W Hogwarcie. W jej domu.

Zaniosła się szlochem. Nie przypuszczała, że będzie jej aż tak trudno! Płakała, a łzy rozmazywały idealny makijaż. Makijaż będący maską. Maską, za którą chowała się nieprzerwanie od zakończenia wojny. Płakała, a z każdą kolejną łzą ogarniała ją upragniona, chwilowa ulga. Chwilowa ucieczka od wspomnień i bólu. Tak miała od miesięcy. Chociaż wiedziała, że musi się wziąć w garść, to nie potrafiła zebrać wystarczająco dużo sił, aby porzucić przeszłość raz na zawsze.

Otworzyła oczy ze zdziwienia. Tuż przed jej nosem pojawiła się biała chusteczka, wykończona pięknym, zielonym haftem. W panującym tutaj półmroku, spowodowanym przez liczne świece, zdawała się nawet mienić delikatnym złotem. Pochwyciła ją zafascynowana. Nigdy nie widziała czegoś równie niesamowitego. W dzisiejszych czasach takie chusteczki były rzadkością. Uniosła głowę. Nie przypuszczała, że jej właścicielem może być... Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Nim pojawią się pierwsze zarzuty - prosiłybyśmy, abyście nie brali zbyt do siebie tego, że Draco podał Hermionie chusteczkę. Jest to tylko sposób na wplecenie go w prolog, ukazanie, że on również będzie brał udział w tym opowiadaniu, ale szczegół ten nie będzie miał wpływu na pierwszy rozdział - wręcz przeciwnie, akcja nie będzie miała zbyt wiele ze sobą wspólnego. Pomiędzy nami, autorkami, pojawił się delikatny konflikt i doszłyśmy do wniosku, że najlepszym sposobem na to, aby i pomiędzy nami, a Wami nie doszło do kolejnego niepotrzebnego sporu - będzie sprostowanie już na wstępie. Mamy nadzieję, że rozumiecie nasz zamysł :)


	2. Chapter 1

Ze ściśniętym gardłem przemierzała korytarze. Wspomnienia szalały w jej głowie. Bała się, że jak tylko się zatrzyma, nie będzie potrafiła iść dalej. Przyspieszyła nieznacznie. Kiedy to się skończy? Kiedy będzie mogła uciec od tego wszystkiego? Cieszyć się wraz z innymi? W końcu było tyle powodów! Byli wolni. Voldemort zniknął, a wraz z nim i czarna magia. Nie było niczego, co mogłoby im zagrażać!

Ale pozostawały wspomnienia, które odnajdywały swoje ujście po zmierzchu. Miała koszmary niemalże każdej nocy. Widziała krew, słyszała krzyki. Widziała Hagrida niosącego Harry'ego... Zawsze budziła się z krzykiem i za każdym razem dziękowała Bogu, że nie zbudziła śpiącego obok niej Rona.

Zaraz po zakończeniu wojny państwo Weasley postanowili, że zarówno ona, jak i Harry zamieszkają w Norze. Nie miała siły, żeby oponować. Wiedziała, że nawet jeżeli by chciała, nie miałaby dokąd pójść. Tuż przed wyjazdem na ślub Billa i Fleur wyczyściła pamięć rodzicom. Nie mieli pojęcia, że gdzieś tam, w dalekim świecie, żyje ich córka... Harry również przystał na plan z ochotą. Jego jedyną, żyjącą rodziną byli Dursleyowie, do których nie chciał wracać. W ten oto sposób znalazła się w miejscu, które stało się jej opoką. Miejsca, gdzie wszyscy się wspierali, gdzie byli jej bliscy przyjaciele i ukochany mężczyzna. Miejsca, w którym codziennie działa się cała masa różnych rzeczy. Codziennie ktoś wpadał, ktoś, czegoś chciał... Nora nadal była Kwaterą Główną Zakonu Feniksa, a jego członkowie niemalże natychmiast zabrali się za porządkowanie magicznego świata.

Powołano nowego Ministra Magii, którym został Kingsley Shacklebolt. W pierwszej kolejności nakazał odbudować Azkaban i przywrócił na służbę Dementorów. Wprowadził kilka ustaw i niemalże natychmiast wyłapał połowę śmierciożerców i szmalcowników, których dożywotnie umieścił w więzieniu. Razem z McGonagall opracował ustawę, w której zaznaczył, że każdy uczeń, który kończył siódmy rok podczas wojny, może go powtórzyć. Skonsultował się również z pozostałymi szkołami i ujednolicili program nauczania, wyzbywając się wszelkich ksiąg związanych z czarną magią, jakie kiedykolwiek ukazały się w bibliotekach. Planował znieść ustawę o czystości krwi i wywalił z Ministerstwa wszystkich tych, którzy nie chcieli się temu podporządkować. Zarządził zbiórkę pieniędzy na odbudowanie szkoły. Zorganizował pomoc dla ofiar wojny, a także dla rodzin najgorszych śmierciożerców. Krótko ujmując, Kingsley zrobił znacznie więcej, niż cała masa jego poprzedników. Uzyskał niesamowite poparcie ludności oraz ich sympatię. Był niezbędnym bodźcem w tak trudnym czasie. Świat podnosił się z dołka z zawrotną szybkością, o czym może świadczyć chociażby sama odbudowa szkoły!

Wyszła zza ostatniego zakrętu i podeszła do chimery. Zastanawiała się chwilkę nad hasłem, ale kamienny stwór najwyraźniej wiedział, że jej oczekiwano. Uchylił jej przejście, a ona z lekkim wahaniem weszła po schodkach na górę. Zapukała trzy razy i otworzyła drzwi.

Gabinet miał kształt owalny, a na jego ścianach wisiały portrety wcześniejszych dyrektorów szkoły. Hermiona użyła całej swojej silnej woli, aby nie spojrzeć na portret Dumbledore'a. Wiedziała, że mogłoby to u niej wywołać niepohamowany płacz, atak paniki czy załamanie nerwowe. Tuż za biurkiem znajdował się regał, na którym spoczywała Tiara Przydziału. Po prawej stronie były półki z książkami, krzesła dla gości, a obok wejścia nadal stał złoty drążek, na którym zazwyczaj siedział feniks Fawkes. Jej serce delikatnie zadrżało, ale nie pozwoliła sobie na okazywanie jakichkolwiek uczuć.

- Witam, panno Granger. Usiądź, proszę.

Do pomieszczenia weszła Minerwa McGonagall, nowa dyrektorka Hogwartu. Nie zmieniła się ani troszeczkę, poza tym, że na jej twarzy pojawiło się kilka dodatkowych zmarszczek. Włosy tradycyjnie miała spięte w ciasny kok, a na jej twarzy widniał prawie uśmiech, o czym świadczyły nie za mocno zaciśnięte usta. Była jednym z niewielu nauczycieli, których darzono takim szacunkiem. Jako jedyna potrafiła utrzymać w klasie ciszę bez podnoszenia głosu.

- Chciałabym, abyś słuchała uważnie. Wiem, że jesteś zmęczona po całym dniu i zapewne marzysz o ciepłym łóżku, ale... - zająknęła się i przyjęła nieco mniej formalny ton: – Cieszę się, że wróciłaś, aby kontynuować naukę – powiedziała w końcu. – Zawsze wiedziałam, że jesteś rozsądną dziewczyną. Najmądrzejsza, najbystrzejsza i najzdolniejsza w klasie. Potter i Weasley mieli szczęście, że owego feralnego dnia wyrwali cię z rąk trolla! – zakończyła swój wywód.

- Obiecałam to swoim rodzicom – wyrzuciła z siebie Hermiona po kilkunastu sekundach niezręcznej ciszy. – Tuż po tym, jak wróciłam na wakacje po czwartym roku, a oni się dowiedzieli, że Voldemort powrócił – szepnęła, patrząc na swoje kolana. Chociaż bardzo tego chciała, nie potrafiła się roześmiać. Delikatny uśmiech znikł z twarzy McGonagall. – Wymogli na mnie obietnice, że bez względu na wszystko mam skończyć szkołę.

- Jak oni się czują? – zapytała z matczyną troską.

- Znacznie lepiej. Na szczęście zaklęcie, którego użyłam, nie było aż tak poważne. Ojciec Rona pomógł mi zorganizować ich leczenie u Świętego Munga. W każdym razie, jak przychodzę, to mnie rozpoznają. - Starała się uśmiechnąć.

- Jestem pewna, że z tego wyjdą. W przypadku takich zaklęć, szanse na wyleczenie są niesamowicie wysokie! Wybacz mi, panno Granger, ale ośmielę się stwierdzić, że rzucone przez ciebie zaklęcie nie było tak silne jak wykwalifikowanego aurora czy...

- Wiem, pani profesor, dziękuję – przerwała jej gwałtownie i podniosła się z miejsca. Rozmowa o jej rodzicach nie była wcale łatwym tematem. – Jeżeli to już wszystko, to chciałabym...

- Tak, oczywiście. Rozumiem, że szanse na to, aby pan Potter lub pan Weasley powrócili do edukacji są już niemożliwe?

- Niestety, ale obawiam się, że nie. Oboje rozpoczęli szkolenia na aurorów.

- Rozumiem – stwierdziła zamyślona. – No nic, będę musiała wobec tego zamienić słówko z Kingsleyem. Zdecydowanie nie podoba mi się to, że tacy młodzi ludzie rozpoczynają pracę w tak poważnych zawodach! – pokręciła głową z niedowierzaniem.

- Z całym szacunkiem, Minerwo, ale obaj chłopcy mają za sobą lepsze szkolenie, niż niejeden w pełni wykwalifikowany auror. – Do rozmowy włączył się Albus Dumbledore, a serce Hermiony przyspieszyło gwałtownie.

- Och, Albusie... - zaczęła kobieta, ale jej przerwano.

- Dobranoc, pani profesor. Profesorze... - wyszeptała Hermiona i nacisnęła klamkę.

- Ach! Granger! Obejmiesz funkcję prefekta naczelnego! – Usłyszała i cofnęła się gwałtownie do gabinetu.

- Słucham? – wykrztusiła.

- Uważam, że idealnie się do tego nadajesz. Jesteś mądrą, odpowiedzialną uczennicą. Śmiem twierdzić, że jedną z najlepszych, jakie kiedykolwiek miałam przyjemność nauczać.

- Dziękuję – bąknęła zawstydzona.

- Nie dziękuj. Wierzę, że godnie wywiążesz się ze swoich obowiązków. Prefekci naczelni mają osobny pokój wspólny i własne dormitoria we wschodnim skrzydle na czwartym piętrze. Znajdziesz bez problemu. Drzwi znajdują się tuż za biblioteką. Hasło to glacius. Nie musicie korzystać ze specjalnej łazienki dla prefektów na piątym piętrze. Podczas odbudowy szkoły, wspólnie z Ministrem Magii postanowiliśmy, że dobudujemy wam własne.

- Pani profesor... - zaczęła niepewnie. – Czy... Czy cała szkoła jest już odnowiona? Z tego, co pamiętam, prefekci naczelni...

- Nie. Nadal mamy spore uszkodzenie w północnym skrzydle. Właśnie dlatego oraz ze względów czysto praktycznych wybudowaliśmy nowy segment. Nie wyobrażam sobie, abyście patrolowali korytarze, budząc przy tym swoich współlokatorów.

- Rozumiem – powiedziała uprzejmie.

Zastanawiała się, czy powinna zadać pytanie, które właśnie pojawiło się w jej głowie.

- Twoje rzeczy już znajdują się w twojej sypialni. Byłabym wdzięczna, moja droga – dokończyła i spojrzała na Hermionę znacząco, ale ta nie ruszyła się z miejsca. – Panno Granger?

- Ja tylko... Zastanawiam się... - zaczęła, ale w kominku pojawiła się głowa Kingsleya Schackeblota.

- Minerwo, jesteśmy gotowi. Mogłabyś dołączyć za pięć minut?

- Oczywiście. Panno Granger, życzę spokojnej nocy. – I nie czekając na odpowiedź, weszła w płomienie.

* * *

**N**ie miała ochoty wracać do pustego, ciemnego dormitorium. Prefekt Naczelny. Marzyła o tym, odkąd trafiła do Hogwartu. Chociaż nigdy się do tego nie przyzna, jej małym wzorcem był brat Rona, Percy. Miał wielkie ambicje i pomimo tego, że wszyscy się z niego śmiali, uparcie dążył do celu. Fakt, że po pewnym czasie okazał się dupkiem, szczerze ją zaskoczył. Imponowało jej jednak to, że pomimo swojego statusu społecznego osiągnął bardzo dużo w krótkim czasie. Ona również miała wielkie plany. Nie miała pojęcia, na co w końcu się zdecyduje, ale wiedziała, że cokolwiek by to nie było, pochłonie ją w całości. Praca stanie się dla niej ucieczką. Miejscem wolnym od wspomnień...

Nogi same przyprowadziły ją do wieży na siódmym piętrze. Uśmiechnęła się pod nosem. Uniosła głowę ku górze i spojrzała prosto w oczy Grubej Damy. Kobieta odwzajemniła uśmiech.

- Miło cię znów widzieć. Hasło? – Przybrała formalny ton.

Hermiona wzięła głęboki oddech. Czuła się tak, jakby historia miała zatoczyć koło.

- Caput Draconis – wymruczała, a jej serce zadrżało.

Takie samo hasło było osiem lat temu. Portret skinął głową i uchylił wejście do pokoju wspólnego. Było to przytulne, okrągłe pomieszczenie pełne stolików, kominków i wysiedzianych foteli. O tej porze cudownie puste i ciche. Wiedziała, że za kilka godzin zaroi się od wesoło paplających uczniów. Stanie się tętniący życiem, pełny śmiechów, dowcipów.

Weszła niepewnie do środka, a portret zatrzasnął się za nią z lekkim hukiem. Nic się nie zmieniło. Można śmiało rzec, że był dokładnie taki sam, jak ponad dwa lata temu, kiedy to siedziała z Ronem i Harrym dyskutując o horkruksach. Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy jej życie przestało być proste i nieskomplikowane. Nie zdała sobie sprawy, że z każdym następnym dniem robiło się coraz dziwniej, trudniej... Przestała myśleć o rzeczach typowych dla dziewczyn w jej wieku. Mając zaledwie siedemnaście lat, szykowała się do wojny. Dokładnie tu. W tym pomieszczeniu. Na tej kanapie i przed tym kominkiem.

_Usłyszała śmiechy i odwróciła głowę. Stała i z lekkim uśmiechem wpatrywała się w daleki kąt pokoju, gdzie Fred, George i Lee Jordan siedzieli pośród grupki niewinnie wyglądających pierwszoroczniaków, którzy żuli coś, co najwyraźniej pochodziło z wielkiej papierowej torby trzymanej przez Freda._

_- Dość tego! – krzyknęła do Freda i George'a, którzy spojrzeli na nią z lekkim niepokojem._

_- Masz rację – powiedział George, kiwając głową. – Ta dawka wygląda na dość silną, prawda?_

_- Powiedziałam wam dzisiaj rano, że nie możecie wypróbowywać tych świństw na uczniach!_

_- My im płacimy! – oburzył się Fred._

_- To mnie nie obchodzi! To może być niebezpieczne!_

_- Daj spokój!_

_- Uspokój się, Hermiono, nic im nie jest! – powiedział Lee, który chodził od jednego pierwszoroczniaka do drugiego, wtykając im do otwartych ust fioletowe cukierki._

_- No pewnie! Zobacz, już dochodzą do siebie – powiedział George. – No jak, dobrze się czujesz? – zapytał uprzejmie małą, czarnowłosą dziewczynkę leżącą u jego stóp._

_- Ch-chyba tak – bąknęła drżącym głosikiem._

_- Wspaniale – ucieszył się Fred, ale w następnej chwili Hermiona wyrwała mu z rąk podkładkę do notowania i papierową torbę z Omdlejkami Grylażowymi._

_- To wcale nie jest wspaniałe!_

_- Jak to, przecież żyją, prawda? – oburzył się Fred._

_- Nie wolno wam tego robić! A jakby któreś z nich naprawdę się pochorowało?_

_- Żadne by się nie pochorowało! Wypróbowaliśmy już te ciućki na sobie. Po prostu chcemy zobaczyć, czy każdy reaguje tak samo..._

_- Jeżeli nie przestaniecie tego robić, to…_

_- To co? Dasz nam szlaban? – zapytał Fred tonem, w którym można było wyraźnie dosłuchać się ostrzeżenia: „Spróbuj, to zobaczysz"._

_- Każesz nam przepisywać zdania? – dodał George, uśmiechając się ironicznie._

_- Nie – odpowiedziała głosem drżącym od gniewu. – Napiszę do waszej matki._

Wyciągnęła dłoń i przejechała nią po zakurzonym oparciu fotela. Nagle spłynął na nią kolejny obraz.

_- Nie pamiętam byś żartował, odkąd..._

_Powietrze eksplodowało. Stali razem nad dwójką śmierciożerców, z których jeden był oszołomiony, a drugi transmutowany, i wydawało się, że przynajmniej chwilowo nic im nie grozi, gdy wtem świat wokół nich rozpadł się jak domek z kart. Nagle usłyszała przeraźliwy krzyk, który targnął jej trzewiami, wyraz straszliwej męki, której nie mogły spowodować ani płomienie, ani zaklęcia. Hermiona wygrzebywała się spośród gruzowiska, a tam, gdzie jeszcze przed paroma sekundami była ściana, zobaczyła grupkę trzech rudowłosych postaci..._

Westchnęła cichutko i otarła samotnie płynącą łzę. Śmierć brata bardzo dotknęła George'a. Przestał być duchem towarzystwa, nie żartował, nie psocił, nie ironizował. Stał się cichy i spokojny, a całe dnie spędzał w sklepie na Pokątnej, na którego pomysł wpadli wspólnie, będąc na swoim siódmym roku nauki. Otarła toczącą się łzę i odwróciła głowę.

Jej wzrok padł na dogasające płomienie. Kiedyś, bardzo dawno temu, pojawiała się w nich głowa Syriusza.

_- Więc chcesz mi powiedzieć, że nie wolno mi należeć do grupy samoobrony? – mruknął w końcu._

_- Ja? Ależ skąd! – odpowiedział ze zdziwieniem Syriusz. - Uważam, że to wspaniały pomysł!_

_- A jeśli nas wyrzucą? – zapytała Hermiona z niewyraźną miną._

_- Hermiono, przecież to był twój pomysł! – przypomniał jej Harry._

_- Przecież wiem... Jestem tylko ciekawa, co Syriusz o tym myśli – powiedziała, wzruszając ramionami._

_- No cóż, lepiej być wyrzuconym i umieć się obronić, niż siedzieć w szkole bezpiecznie, ale i bez sensu._

Dopiero teraz w pełni rozumiała jego słowa. Dziś wiedziała, że postąpiłaby dokładnie tak samo. Nie wahałaby się, a wręcz zaangażowałaby jeszcze więcej ludzi. Westchnęła cichutko. Nadal nie umiała uwierzyć w to, że zginął. Gdyby nie zjawił się w Ministerstwie, aby ich ratować, prawdopodobnie nadal by żył.

Na stoliku niedaleko leżała książka. Pochwyciła ją w dłonie. Z okładki spojrzały na nią spokojne, niebieskie oczy byłego dyrektora. Życie i kłamstwa Albusa Dumbledore'a.

- W co ty pogrywałeś?! – krzyknęła, a po jej policzkach popłynęły kolejne łzy.

Nie otrzymała odpowiedzi. Albus poruszył się nieswojo i spojrzał na nią łobuzersko. Poczuła wzbierający się w niej gniew i bezsilność. Spokojne, niebieskie oczy byłego dyrektora doprowadzały ją do szału. Niewiele myśląc, cisnęła książkę przed siebie. Upadła na podłogę z łoskotem, a twarz starca wykrzywił uśmiech bólu, zrozumienia i głębokiego bólu. W głowie Hermiony odbijały się echem trzy słowa i za nic w świecie nie chciały stamtąd uciec. _Dla większego dobra_.

- Gdybyś tylko wiedział... – powiedziała ledwo dosłyszalnie.

- Hermiona? – Usłyszała cichy, spokojny głos. Podskoczyła nerwowo, a w jej ręku niemalże natychmiast spoczęła różdżka. - Wszystko w porządku?

Z półmroku wyłoniła się rudowłosa postać, a Hermiona odetchnęła z ulgą. Jej ciało pokryło się gęsią skórką, a serce przyspieszyło bieg, chcąc doprowadzić do mózgu jak największą ilość tlenu. Opanowanie, tylko tego teraz potrzebowała. Spokój i opanowanie. Ale doskonale wiedziała, że już nigdy, przenigdy go nie odzyska. Kilka miesięcy tułaczki i życia w wiecznym strachu w końcu znalazło swoje ujście. Stała się nerwowa, drażliwa i wyczulona na rzeczy, których do tej pory nigdy nie zauważała. Każdy najmniejszy szmer, szelest czy odgłos wzbudzał w niej natychmiastowy paraliż i atak paniki. Serce niemal wyskakiwało z jej piersi, a z różdżką praktycznie się nie rozstawała.

Opadła na kanapę i zaniosła się płaczem. Chwilowe napięcie i stres po raz kolejny z niej uchodziły, aby dać chwilową ulgę. Ginny zeskoczyła z ostatnich trzech stopni i kucnęła tuż koło przyjaciółki. Oplotła ją drobnymi ramionami i przytuliła mocno do siebie, nie mówiąc nic. Wiedziała, a nauczyła się tego w ciągu ostatnich tygodni, że słowa na niewiele się zdadzą. _Dla większego dobra_.

- Dlaczego nam to zrobił?

Wtuliła się w Ginny jeszcze mocniej. Brązowe oczy odnalazły leżącą na podłodze książkę i Ginny natychmiast zrozumiała o kim mowa.

- Nie wiem... - szepnęła bezbarwnym, wypranym z emocji głosem.

* * *

**O**tworzyła oczy i zamrugała kilkakrotnie. W pomieszczeniu panował delikatny półmrok tworzony przez dogasające świece. Uniosła delikatnie głowę. Na fotelu nieopodal, zwinięta w kłębek spała Ginny. Ona sama natomiast, okryta puchowym kocem, zajmowała jedną z wysłużonych kanap. Zastanawiała się, która może być godzina. Niebo za oknem upstrzone było milionem gwiazd, a wśród nich górował potężny księżyc.

Westchnęła cichutko, poprawiła szatę i uniosła różdżkę. Jednym zaklęciem przeniosła słodko śpiącą dziewczynę na swoje, dopiero co opuszczone miejsce, a następnie okryła ją kocem. Ginny miała zaróżowione policzki i rozmazany makijaż, ale na jej ustach malował się delikatny, niewinny uśmiech. Hermiona musiała przyznać, że Weasley okazała się silniejsza niż oni wszyscy. Była najmłodsza, ale zdecydowanie najlepiej radziła sobie z zaistniałą sytuacją. Bardzo rzadko użalała się nad losem swoim i bliskich, starała się wspierać każdego, kto miał chwilę zwątpienia. Była dobrą duszyczką, impulsem, który pomagał chociaż na chwilkę dźwignąć się ze wspomnień i doliny rozpaczy.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się delikatnie, odgarnęła kosmyk rudych włosów z czoła przyjaciółki, poprawiła koc tak, aby szczelnie okrywał jej ciało i ruszyła w kierunku dziury pod portretem.

Samotnie przemierzała korytarze, oświetlając sobie drogę światłem z różdżki. Ciepły promień dodawał jej otuchy, a w pewnym momencie wywołał nawet szeroki uśmiech. W jej głowie zaświtała właśnie pewna myśl, wspomnienie. Tak odległe i dobre, że nie potrafiła się nie uśmiechnąć. Nie minęły nawet dwadzieścia cztery godziny, a ona już łamała szkolny regulamin.

- Glacius - szepnęła, kiedy dotarła na czwarte piętro.

Portret nieznanego jej czarodzieja skłonił się nisko i ukazał przejście. Wzięła głęboki oddech i przekroczyła próg.

Jej oczom ukazało się niewielkie, okrągłe pomieszczenie. Dopiero po kilku minutach zorientowała się, że jest ono pewnego rodzaju salonem. Niepewnie wykonała trzy kroki i podeszła do stojącej na środku kanapy. Po obu jej bokach znajdowały się fotele, a pomiędzy nimi ustawiono pięknie rzeźbiony stolik. Na równoległej ścianie znajdował się kominek. Dogasające w nim płomienie tworzyły niesamowitą aurę półmroku i... nadziei. Na ścianach, w czterech miejscach, odpowiadającym cyfrze dwanaście, dziewięć, sześć i trzy na klasycznym zegarze, znajdowały się drzwi, a tuż nad nimi wisiały herby każdego z domów: Gryffindoru, Slytherinu, Hufflepuffu oraz Ravenclawu. Zrozumiała, że muszą to być ich sypialnie. Dopiero, kiedy wytężyła wzrok, zauważyła, że do każdej prowadzą trzy stopnie, a tuż przy drzwiach widnieje złota tabliczka z wygrawerowanym imieniem. Zaciekawiona podeszła do najbliższych drzwi. Prefektem Ravenclawu został Terry Boot, a na tabliczce Hufflepuffu widniało nazwisko Hanny Abbott.

Zafascynowana przemierzyła pokój wspólny i podeszła do drzwi od _jej_sypialni. Policzki jej się zaróżowiły, a serce zabiło odrobinę szybciej. W żołądku poczuła pewnego rodzaju skurcz. Uniosła rękę i przejechała opuszkami po napisie: Prefekt Naczelny Gryffindoru: Hermiona Jean Granger.

W jej oczach zalśniły łzy szczęścia i nieposkromionej satysfakcji. Klasnęła w dłonie i odwróciła się na pięcie, by dotrzeć do ostatnich drzwi. Mniej więcej w połowie pokoju wykonała szalony obrót i z nieopisaną radością przeskoczyła trzy stopnie.

Uśmiech zamarł na jej ustach. Po plecach przebiegł ją dreszcz, a ciało pokryła gęsia skórka. Wytrzeszczyła oczy w zaskoczeniu i raz po raz czytała wygrawerowane literki. To musiał być żart. Żart albo jakieś piekielne nieporozumienie!

Zesztywniała, kiedy drzwi nagle się otworzyły. Wstrzymała oddech, a jej palce zacisnęły się na różdżce. Serce zaczęło bić tysiąc razy mocniej i szybciej, kiedy jej ciepłe, brązowe oczy odnalazły jego chłodne i stalowoszare. Wyglądał na tak samo zaskoczonego jak ona, jednak zdecydowanie szybciej odzyskał pewność siebie. Oparł się o framugę, a usta wykrzywił w typowym dla siebie, ironicznym uśmiechu.

Rzucił krótkie spojrzenie na jej dłoń i uśmiechnął się jeszcze bardziej szyderczo. Pokonał dzielący ich i tak niezbyt duży dystans, a kiedy był dokładnie naprzeciwko niej, uniosła drżącą rękę i wycelowała prosto w jego serce. Przez sekundy mierzyli się wzrokiem. Jej przerażone i zaskoczone oczy drgały niepewnie.

- Uważaj, Granger. To dość wartościowy przedmiot, a żeby z niego korzystać, trzeba wiedzieć jak – szepnął, cedząc każde słowo i ruszył do przejścia.

- Jakim prawem... - Jej głos drżał od nadmiaru emocji. - Jak śmiesz szczerzyć tą swoją oślizgłą gębę w tym zamku?! – Jeszcze mocniej zacisnęła palce na różdżce, a wyciągnięta dłoń przestała drżeć.

Zatrzymał się, ledwo wypowiedziała pierwszą sylabę. Odwrócił się teatralnie w jej stronę i uniósł brwi w świetnie wyreżyserowanym zdziwieniu. Jego oczy rozbłysły nagle, tłumiąc i kryjąc sinawe cienie, wskazujące na zmęczenie, ale jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej rozjaśniając jego śnieżnobiałą cerę. Rozrzucone w nieładzie blond włosy opadły mu na czoło. Trzy górne guziczki jego czarnej koszuli były rozpięte, a butelkowo zielony krawat rozwiązany i luźno zarzucony na szyję. Ręce skrzyżował na piersi, a między nimi przeplótł nowiutką szkolną szatę. Nie zmienił się ani trochę. Zupełnie jakby ostatnie wydarzenia w ogóle nie zrobiły na nim wrażenia, a nawet jeszcze bardziej dodały mu pewności siebie.

Przez kilkanaście sekund pozwolił swoim oczom błądzić po jej ciele, jakby próbował rozszyfrować jej zamiary, a kiedy ponownie zatrzymały się na różdżce, jego twarz pokrył cień wyzwania, ale nie tylko... W wyrazie jego twarzy było coś jeszcze. Coś, co przyprawiało ją o gęsią skórkę i delikatnie napawało przerażeniem. Właśnie dlatego jeszcze bardziej gorączkowo poszukiwała odpowiedniej inkantacji, ale żadna nie wydała jej się zbyt dobra na tego cholernego drania.

- Zrób to – wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Kiedy nie zareagowała, zaczął iść w jej stronę i co jakiś czas ponawiał _rozkaz_. Nieustannie malejący dystans między nimi rodził w niej wiele sprzeczności. Jednocześnie pragnęła cisnąć w niego zaklęciem, wymierzyć cios jak na trzecim roku, ale zaskoczenie i przerażenie nie pozwalały jej działać. Głos uwiązł jej w gardle, a umysł wolniej przetwarzał to, co działo się dookoła. Utkwiła w nim dwoje oczu, aż obraz dookoła zaczął się rozmywać, blednąć i tracić naturalne kształty. W końcu widziała tylko złośliwy uśmiech i stalowoszare, pełne arogancji i chłodu oczy.

Będąc mniej więcej pół kroku od niej, zaśmiał się cicho i pochwycił jej dłoń, perfekcyjnie uniemożliwiając jakikolwiek ruch. Otworzyła usta, ale nie potrafiła wykrztusić chociażby słowa. Blondyn przysunął swoją twarz o trzy centymetry, a dystans między nimi wyznaczała już tylko orzechowa różdżka Hermiony.

- Nie jesteś taka odważna, jaką z ciebie robią, Granger – szepnął, uważnie obserwując jej przerażone oczy.

Przez kilkanaście sekund żadne z nich nie wykonało najmniejszego ruchu. W końcu na jego twarzy wykwitł uśmiech dzikiej satysfakcji. Prychnął, odwrócił się na pięcie i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia.

- Pieprzona tchórzofretka! – pisnęła dziwnie nienaturalnym głosem i jakby na bezdechu.

Był już przy drzwiach, kiedy z nonszalancją poprawił swoją szatę, posłał jej kolejne szydercze spojrzenie, a następnie przeszedł przez portret i zatrzasnął go z hukiem.

Odetchnęła głęboko, chcąc uspokoić targające nią emocje. Jakim cudem? Była pewna, że już dawno zajmuje jedną z cel w Azkabanie! Owszem, przypuszczała, że Malfoyowie będą starali się zniknąć, że odnalezienie ich zajmie Ministerstwu całą masę czasu. Przecież jego ojciec był jednym z ważniejszych śmierciożerców! Kingsley nigdy nie odpuściłby im tak po prostu. Co więc, do cholery, robił w tym zamku?! W dodatku puszył się jak kretyn i, pomimo wszystko, nadal starał się udowodnić, że jest nietykalny? Merlinie... Kolejny wdech. Jej brązowe oczy ponownie spoczęły na złotej tabliczce.

Prefekt Naczelny Slytherinu: Dracon Lucjusz Malfoy.

Nawet jeżeli wrócił tutaj tak jak ona, chociaż nadal nie mieściło jej się to w głowie, to kto mianował go prefektem?! Ze wszystkich Ślizgonów był chyba najgorszym wyborem! Poczuła palące i narastające oburzenie, które znalazło ujście w potężnym rumieńcu na policzkach. Czuła, jak każdy kosmyk skręca się na jej głowie, a na nadgarstku, w miejscu, którego dotknęła jego piekielnie zimna dłoń, nadal czuła drażniący uścisk. Nigdy, przenigdy nie spodziewała się takiego obrotu spraw. Między innymi dlatego nie umiała zareagować.

Gdzieś z prawej strony usłyszała ciche kaszlnięcie. Rozszerzyła oczy w zdziwieniu i omiotła pokój przerażona. Na jednej z półek, pośród całej masy ksiąg, dostrzegła tą jedyną, powód owego kaszlnięcia. Tak znajomego kaszlnięcia. Charakterystyczny błysk w oku, serdeczny uśmiech, przeszywające spojrzenie niebieskich oczu znad okularów połówek. Patrzył na nią wyraźnie rozbawiony i jakby z czegoś zadowolony. No tak, nigdy nie spodziewała się takiego biegu wydarzeń, ale czy kiedykolwiek ktokolwiek wiedział, czego spodziewać się po Albusie Dumbledore?


	3. Chapter 2

Obudził ją wesoły śpiew ptaków i przebijające się przez firanę promienie wschodzącego słońca. Uchyliła delikatnie powieki i odnalazła stojący na etażerce zegarek. Kiedy do jej zaspanego umysłu dotarła odczytana informacja, jęknęła głośno i przewróciła się na brzuch, szczelnie zakrywając głowę poduszką. Nie pomogło nawet odrobinę. Do jej uszu nadal docierało pogodne ćwierkanie, które w tamtej chwili tak strasznie irytowało. Po blisko trzydziestu minutach dała za wygraną. Sen, mimo usilnych próśb, gróźb i przeróżnych metod, nie nadszedł. Westchnęła i przeciągnęła się, odrzucając jednocześnie na bok złocistą kołdrę.

Nie podniosła się jednak od razu. Z czułością przyglądała się swojej nowej sypialni. Nie była za duża, ani też za mała. Było to średniej wielkości pomieszczenie o kwadratowym kształcie. Na każdym kroku podkreślono barwy jej domu: złoto i czerwień, a ogromne, zajmujące jedną ze ścian, okno, wpuszczało do wewnątrz calutką masę rozmigotanych promieni, sprawiając, iż było jeszcze bardziej przytulnie. Wydawać by się mogło, że sypialnię przygotowano specjalnie pod jej osobę - prosto, ale jednocześnie gustownie. Jasne, sosnowe łóżko było zdecydowanie większe od tego, które zajmowała w Norze, a cztery kolumny z czerwonymi kotarami wręcz zachęcały, aby się na nim położyć i już nigdy z niego nie wstać. Po jednej stronie ustawiono etażerkę z budzikiem, a po drugiej nie za wysoką szafę z szufladami, w której bez problemu pomieściła większą część swoich rzeczy. Po przeciwnej stronie pokoju postawiono szafę, regał z najróżniejszymi książkami, a tuż przy drzwiach zmieściło się nawet niewielkie biurko.

Roześmiała się pogodnie i podniosła z łóżka. Miała fantastyczny humor. Po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie śnił jej się ani jeden koszmarny sen. Nie miała pojęcia, czy tak działa na nią ten zamek, czy raczej to pomieszczenie. Zanurzyła bose stopy w puchowym, czerwonym dywanie, a następnie porwała z oparcia krzesła ręcznik i wpadła do łazienki.

Szybki, letni prysznic przyniósł natychmiastowe orzeźwienie i zmył z niej resztki snu. Okryła ciało ręcznikiem i przetarła zaparowane lustro. Nie zaskoczyło jej to, co zobaczyła. Włosy miała napuszone i sterczące na wszystkie możliwe strony. Cera była szara i ziemista, a gdzieniegdzie nadal widniały malutkie blizny i nacięcia. Oczy miała przekrwione i napuchnięte od płaczu, a tuż pod nimi można było dostrzec wyraźne cienie. Westchnęła. Napięcie ostatnich kilku miesięcy wyraźnie odbiło się na jej wyglądzie. Schudła, stała się nerwowa i przewrażliwiona, a wszystkie emocje starała się kryć gdzieś głęboko w sobie. Momenty takie jak poprzedniego wieczoru zdarzały się tylko wtedy, kiedy miała pewność, że nikt jej nie widzi i były raczej formą zebrania się w sobie. Łzy oczyszczały ją ze wszystkich wyrzutów, koszmarów i wspomnień, dając na krótki okres siłę i motywację do działania.

W tamtym momencie wydawało jej się, że nic nie jest w stanie zniszczyć tego fantastycznego humoru. Na ten jeden, krótki moment zapomniała o prześladujących ją od miesięcy wspomnieniach. Ale przecież teraz w ogóle ma być inaczej! Nauka i Hogwart pochłonie ją do reszty. Skupi się na tym, co uwielbia najbardziej. Uśmiechnęła się i spryskała twarz chłodną wodą.

Narzuciwszy na siebie mundurek i szkolną szatę, pochwyciła torbę i, nucąc wesoło pod nosem, wyparowała z sypialni. Przemierzając pokój wspólny, pomachała siedzącej na kanapie Hannie, a będąc tuż przy drzwiach, pokręciła głową z uśmiechem i zajrzała do torby, aby upewnić się, czy na pewno wzięła wszystko. W momencie, kiedy chciała wyjść, portret sam się przed nią otworzył. Hermiona uniosła głowę z roztargnieniem, a dobry humor uleciał z niej szybciej niż się spodziewała. W głowie delikatnie jej się zakręciło, a po plecach przeszedł dreszcz. Stalowoszare oczy odnalazły ją niemalże natychmiast. Przez dłuższą chwilę wyglądał tak, jakby się nad czymś zastanawiał.

Czy tak będzie wyglądał jej każdy poranek? Czy za każdym razem będzie musiała oglądać tą znienawidzoną twarz? Czy za każdym razem, ilekroć ich tęczówki się spotkają, przed oczami Hermiony będą przelatywać jej te wszystkie obrazy? Wspomnienia, których za wszelką cenę chciała się pozbyć?

I ledwo przez głowę Hermiony przecisnął się owy żal, natychmiast go stłamsiło nowe, nieposkromione uczucie. Oburzenie i złość wymieszane z niedowierzaniem. Powrócił bunt z poprzedniego wieczoru i palące uczucie niesprawiedliwości. Wyprostowała się i rzuciła mu pełne obrzydzenia i nienawiści spojrzenie. Był śmierciożercą. Zabijał tak jak oni. Tak samo brutalnie i bez skrupułów jak oni. Dołączył do nich, spowodował śmierć Dumbledore'a!

Kiedy otwierał usta, by coś powiedzieć, wzięła głęboki wdech. Wyciągnął dłoń, aby ją zatrzymać, ale udało jej się go wyminąć.

- Cholera jasna, Granger! – warknął, ale go nie usłyszała.

Musiała porozmawiać z dyrektorką. MUSIAŁA! I to natychmiast.

* * *

Hermiona przemierzała korytarze z prędkością światła. W jej głowie nieustannie toczyła się walka. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że to wszystko dzieje się naprawdę. Jaki był tego cel i gdzie w tym wszystkim ukryto jakikolwiek sens? Po jaką cholerę Draco wrócił go szkoły i dlaczego McGonagall się na to zgodziła?! Dotarła do kamiennej chimery, a wściekłość wezbrała się w niej ze zdwojoną mocą.

- Hasło?

Rozszerzyła oczy w zdumieniu. Poprzedniego dnia było niepotrzebne. Ten stwór sam wiedział, że ma ją wpuścić.

- Nie znam, ale muszę się pilnie zobaczyć z dyrektorką.

- Bez hasła nie ma przejścia.

- Cholera jasna! – krzyknęła, a z każdą kolejną minutą była coraz bardziej zła.

- Panna Granger? Co cię do mnie sprowadza o tak wczesnej porze?

Hermiona obróciła się w miejscu i spłonęła rumieńcem.

- Pani dyrektor, ja… To ważne. - Spuściła wzrok.

McGonagall przyglądała jej się przez chwilę w milczeniu, a następnie skinęła głową.

- Rozumiem. Pieprzne diabełki – rzuciła w kierunku chimery, a ta natychmiast odskoczyła, ukazując przejście.

Hermiona poczłapała za nauczycielką, a z każdą sekundą rodziło się w niej coraz większa ilość wątpliwości i zmieszania. Początkowa wściekłość i agresja ulatywała z kolejnym pokonanym schodkiem, aż w końcu, kiedy dotarły do drzwi, pozostał już jedynie wstyd i gigantyczne wątpliwości. McGonagall przemierzyła swój gabinet i usiadła za biurkiem, patrząc na Hermionę pytającym wzrokiem. Dziewczyna westchnęła cichutko, opadła na jedno z krzeseł i utkwiła wzrok w swoich kolanach. Przez kilkanaście długich minut panowała niezręczna cisza, a w głowie Hermiony ponownie rozgrywała się bitwa w poszukiwaniu odpowiednich argumentów, a przede wszystkim sposobu na rozpoczęcie tego drażliwego tematu. Gdzieś głęboko w jej głowie czaiła się również myśl, że jeżeli za moment nie rozpocznie rozmowy, McGonagall wyrzuci ją z gabinetu, narzekając, że ma ważniejsze rzeczy do roboty.

- Jak minęła noc, panno Granger?

Hermiona uniosła głowę i zauważyła, że dyrektorka nie jest ani zła, ani zażenowana. Wręcz przeciwnie - jakby rozumiała, że powód, dla którego się tutaj znalazła, jest dla niej niezręczny i w jakiś sposób kłopotliwy.

- W porządku – odpowiedziała ostrożnie.

- A jak podoba ci się twoja nowa sypialnia?

Przy tym pytaniu Hermiona odnotowała, że oczy dyrektorki jakby rozbłysły, zupełnie jak kiedyś oczy Albusa. Zastanawiała się, czy McGonagall zrobiła to nieświadomie, a owe odruchy są nawykiem nabytym poprzez wieloletnią współpracę z Dumbledorem, czy może raczej uczyniła to celowo.

- Jest fantastyczna – wymruczała Hermiona, nadal bijąc się z myślami. – Zastanawiam się jednak, dlaczego w tym roku jest aż czterech prefektów naczelnych, pani profesor.

McGonagall pochyliła się delikatnie do przodu, podpierając podbródek na jednej z dłoni i zmrużyła oczy niczym kotka. Hermiona zrozumiała, że nauczycielka zaczyna rozumieć, dokąd zmierza ta rozmowa.

- Prefekci konsultują się z opiekunem swojego domu, aby przekazywać pozostałym jego członkom niezbędne informacje. Jak zapewne doskonale wiesz, Hermiono, prefektów wybiera się dwóch na piątym roku z każdego domu, co daje nam ośmiu co rok. Z tej niewielkiej grupki wybiera się tych, którzy najbardziej zasłużyli się dla szkoły. Prefekt naczelny to osoba, która ma władzę nad innymi prefektami i której powierza się najważniejsze i najpilniejsze sprawy. Do tej pory wybieraliśmy jedynie dwóch, uważając, że tylu was wystarczy. Niestety, biorąc pod uwagę aktualną sytuację, stwierdziliśmy, że przyda nam się wsparcie.

- Nam? – Uniosła pytająco brwi. – Myślałam, że Minister już się nie miesza w sprawy Hogwartu.

- Tak, panno Granger, nam.

Nauczycielka uśmiechnęła się łobuzersko i oparła się z powrotem, a Hermionie serce zabiło gwałtowniej na dźwięk owego głosu. Uniosła nieśmiało głowę i rozdziawiła usta.

Albus Dumbledore patrzył na nią znad swoich okularów połówek, a spojrzenie jego jasnoniebieskich oczu było tak przeszywające, że Hermiona poruszyła się niespokojnie na swoim krzesełku.

- Jesteśmy po wojnie. Zamek był zniszczony, ale nie to najbardziej nas martwi. W takim okresie najczęściej pojawiają się bunty czy próba sprzeciwu ze strony czarnej magii. Potrzebujemy zjednoczenia bardziej niż kiedykolwiek do tej pory, a czterech prefektów naczelnych, po jednym z każdego domu, ma być tego symbolem. Macie _współpracować_, Hermiono. - Jego ton nagle się zaostrzył, a twarz przeszył cień. Hermiona nie wiedziała, czy jest to wynik gry światła.

_Współpraca_. Czy on nie wymagał za dużo? Zawsze starała się likwidować wszelkiego rodzaju spory, ale załagodzenie sytuacji między nią a Malfoyem wydawało jej się niemożliwe! Wpatrywała się w oczy byłego dyrektora, a z każdą sekundą rosło w niej coraz większe oburzenie i wściekłość. W końcu przeniosła wzrok na McGonagall i odparła:

- Obawiam się, że to jest niemożliwe. Współpraca pomiędzy czterema domami nigdy nie wychodziła nam za dobrze. Zawsze jeden z nich, a pani doskonale wie który, stwarzał najwięcej problemów. Nie wydaje mi się, aby tym razem było inaczej, zwłaszcza…

- Panno Granger! – nauczycielka przerwała jej gwałtownie, a Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem gniewu. Nie zauważyła, że każde wypowiadane przez nią słowo staje się coraz głośniejsze, stanowcze i ostre. Twarz McGonagall także straciła łagodny wyraz. - Nie wyraziliśmy się jasno? Macie współpracować. Raz w miesiącu będą zebrania. Chcemy udoskonalać nasz system, a najlepiej uczynimy to w momencie, kiedy poznamy spojrzenie z waszej strony. - Podniosła się z krzesła i spojrzała na Hermionę znacząco. - Wierzę, że dołożysz wszelkich starań, aby ta szkoła stała się lepszą niżeli osiem lat temu, kiedy pojawiłaś się tu po raz pierwszy.

Hermiona również podniosła się z miejsca. Przez moment obawiała się, że nogi odmówią jej posłuszeństwa. Dłonie, w których trzymała swoją torbę, niebezpiecznie drżały i nie próbowała już kryć oburzenia.

- Czy możemy spać we własnych domach? – rzuciła ozięble.

- Jeżeli czujesz taką potrzebę i nie patrolujesz danego wieczoru korytarzy - oczywiście.

Obie stały teraz naprzeciwko siebie i mierzyły się wzrokiem.

- Miałam na myśli to, czy mogę się tam _przenieść_.

- Z powodu? - McGonagall uniosła brwi.

- Malfoya. - Hermiona z trudem wypowiedziała jego nazwisko, a profesorka delikatnie pobladła.

- Hermiono - ton jej głosu był tak przeraźliwie łagodny i jakby przerażony, że Hermionę na moment zbił z tropu - musisz zrozumieć, że nie wszystko jest takie, jakie ci się wydaje. Pan Malfoy…

- Jest jednym ze śmierciożerców! – przerwała oburzona, a jej głos stopniowo przeszedł w krzyk. - Mordował, knuł, torturował, a teraz jak gdyby nigdy nic będzie sobie chodził po szkole, która ma być odzwierciedleniem naszej potęgi?!

- Panno Granger…

- Symbolem tego, że nasz świat wraca do _normalności_?! Ma z nami_ współpracować_, aby doskonalić coś, co praktycznie zniszczył?!

- Hermiono…

- On nie ma prawa tutaj być! Nie ma prawa! Powinien razem z ojcem zajmować jedną z cel w Azkabanie, a pani pozwoliła mu na to, żeby tu wrócił i puszył się jeszcze bardziej niż do tej pory! Pozwoliła pani, aby..

- Dość!

Hermiona uciszyła się natychmiast. Zrozumiała, że przekroczyła niewidzialną granicę. I chociaż w tej chwili usta McGonagall były tak zaciśnięte, że aż pobielały, to w momencie kiedy przemówiła, jej głos był łagodny, ale zarazem stanowczy. Hermiona zrozumiała, że dyskusja właśnie się zakończyła.

- Patrole rozpoczynacie od dzisiejszego wieczoru. Ponieważ jest was dużo, zmieniamy system. Co wieczór, aby zapobiec niepotrzebnym problemom i sprzeczkom, będziecie się zmieniać. Dziś wieczór patrolujesz wraz z Malfoyem. Jutro z Hanną, a pojutrze z Terrym. W najbliższą sobotę jest pierwsze spotkanie grona pedagogicznego oraz prefektów naczelnych. Każdy z was ma jeden dzień w tygodniu wolny, a ustalimy to na najbliższym zebraniu. - Hermiona już otwierała usta, aby coś powiedzieć, ale dyrektorka podniosła głos: - To wszystko, panno Granger!

Wściekła zarzuciła torbę na ramię i podeszła do drzwi. Z jedną dłonią na klamce odwróciła się w stronę dyrektorki i wyrzuciła na bezdechu i z obawą, że przesadzi:

- Gdyby nie on, profesor Dumbledore nadal by żył.

McGonagall pozostała niewzruszona. Stała z kamienną twarzą i ustami zaciśniętymi jeszcze mocniej niż przed chwilą. Jedynie po zaciśniętych pięściach można było się domyślić, że to zdanie wyraźnie ją dotknęło.

- Czasami, panno Granger, coś się dzieje, bo musi, a my powinniśmy pozostać jedynie biernymi obserwatorami. - Spokojny głos Albusa dotarł do jej uszu, ale ona nie dała się zbić z tropu. Zrozumiała ową wypowiedź ledwo rozpoczął zdanie. Jej umysł zadziałał sam.

_- A co było z wami? – zapytał Harry._

_- Ja wróciłam bez przeszkód – odpowiedziała Hermiona. – Doprowadziłam Rona do stanu używalności… trochę to trwało… pobiegliśmy do sowiarni, żeby przesłać wiadomość, ale spotkaliśmy Dumbledore'a w sali wejściowej... już wiedział… bo powiedział tylko: „Harry już tam jest, tak?" i popędził na trzecie piętro._

_- Myślisz, że on chciał, żebyś to zrobił? – zapytał Ron. – Przecież wysłał ci tę pelerynę - niewidkę i w ogóle._

_- No wiecie – wybuchnęła Hermiona. – Jeśli tak było… to znaczy… to okropne… mogłeś zginąć._

_- Nie, to nie tak – powiedział Harry z namysłem. - To dziwny facet, ten Dumbledore. Myślę, że chciał mi dać szansę. Chyba wiedział, co się tutaj dzieje. Wiedział, co zamierzamy zrobić i, zamiast nas powstrzymać, pomagał nam, żebyśmy potrafili tego dokonać. Uczył nas._

Ale teraz już wiedziała, że to nie była taka nauka, o której wtedy rozmawiali. To był plan. Skomplikowany i rozłożony w czasie. Mający na celu tylko jedno.

- Dla _większego dobra_, panie profesorze? – rzuciła ozięble i z pewnym rodzajem satysfakcji zauważyła, że wesołe ogniki w oczach Albusa oraz serdeczny uśmiech znikają, aby ustąpić miejsca zakłopotaniu, a może nawet gniewu?

- Tak, Hermiono, dla większego dobra…

Ale ostatniej części jego wypowiedzi Hermiona już nie słyszała. Wciągnęła powietrze oburzona i wyszła z gabinetu, trzaskając drzwiami. Nim zbiegła po schodach w dół, oparła się o delikatnie chropowate drewno i wzięła trzy głębsze oddechy, aby się uspokoić. Do jej uszu dotarły przytłumione głosy.

- No nie wiem, Albusie. Ona ma sporo racji.

- Nic im się nie stanie, Minerwo. To _przeznaczenie_, a o nim decydować nie można.

* * *

Siedziała w Wielkiej Sali i grzebała widelcem w swojej jajecznicy. Swoje brązowe oczy utkwiła w jasnej sylwetce Dracona. Była wściekła. Nie potrafiła zrozumieć, jak dwoje tak mądrych i wykwalifikowanych czarodziei przystało na coś tak idiotycznego i niedorzecznego! Dla większego dobra! Też coś! Ciekawa była, kiedy oboje się zorientują, że to bardziej zaszkodzi niżeli pomoże. Już teraz, a widziała to doskonale, biorąc pod uwagę to, że siedziała niemalże naprzeciw niego, czuł się jak ryba w wodzie. Rozmawiał ze swoimi dawnymi kolegami, a na jego twarzy czaił się uśmiech satysfakcji i pogardy. Nigdy nie uwierzy w to, że ten człowiek mógłby się zmienić. Nigdy!

W pewnym momencie stalowoszare oczy odnalazły owe ciepłe, roziskrzone, tak intensywnie w niego wpatrzone. Gdyby wzrok potrafił zabijać, od przeszło trzydziestu minut byłby martwy. Gniew i bunt sprawił, że ciało Hermiony przeszywał dreszcz za dreszczem. Jej dłoń mocniej zacisnęła się na widelcu, który teraz delikatnie drżał. Całą siłą woli powstrzymywała się od tego, aby pochwycić różdżkę i cisnąć w niego zaklęciem. Jakimkolwiek. Kiedy ich oczy się spotkały, po raz pierwszy nie odwróciła wzroku. Nie uciekła niczym speszona dziewczynka i nie zarumieniła się. Ona spłonęła! Potężny szkarłat oblał jej twarz w momencie, kiedy na jego twarzy pojawił się ten drwiący uśmiech!

- Ciekawa jestem, kto pozwolił mu wrócić – usłyszała równie mocno zbulwersowany głos tuż przy swoim uchu i aż podskoczyła, kiedy ktoś opadł na ławce przy niej.

Odwróciła twarz i odetchnęła z ulgą. Ginny przez moment wpatrywała się w Malfoya z nienawiścią, aż w końcu pochwyciła dwa tosty i słój dżemu.

- Jak McGonagall mogła się na to zgodzić?! – wybuchnęła po chwili i spojrzała na Hermionę zaróżowiona od gniewu.

Przez chwilę patrzyły sobie w oczy, a następnie ponownie obrzuciły Dracona nienawistnym spojrzeniem. Przez moment Hermionie wydawało się, że delikatnie się zmieszał, ale kiedy zamrugała, na jego twarzy dostrzegła jedynie drwinę i delikatne znudzenie.

- Dla większego dobra – wyszeptała tak cicho, że tylko siedząca przy niej Ginny mogła to dosłyszeć.

* * *

Hermiona zajęła swoje tradycyjne miejsce na tyłach klasy, gdzie zazwyczaj siadała z Ronem i Harrym. Tuż obok niej opadła Ginny, uśmiechając się nieśmiało. Hermiona nieustannie zapominała o tym, że skoro powtarza ostatni rok, to automatycznie znalazła się w jednej klasie z Rudą. Odwzajemniła uśmiech i schyliła się po książkę, na której wyraźnie odbiła się ich tułaczka. Niektóre strony były postrzępione, tu i ówdzie widniały kępki trawy, a niemalże cała była powyginana pod wpływem wilgoci, która panowała w namiocie. Nie było to jednak problemem. Znała przecież ten podręcznik na pamięć. Nie tylko w teorii, ale również w praktyce...

W klasie panował harmider. Nie było dla niej zaskoczeniem, że obronę przeciw czarnej magii mają razem ze Ślizgonami. Zawsze tak było. Przetarła dłonią książkę i rozejrzała się dookoła. Klasa zmieniła się diametralnie. Podczas sześciu lat nauki w tym zamku co roku owa klasa należała do innego nauczyciela. W związku z tym jej wystrój zmieniał się z każdym kolejnym. Teraz była tu cała masa poustawianych na regałach książek, a ściany pokryły ilustracje podobne do tych, które wisiały tu za czasów Snape'a.

Podczas obserwowania jednego z obrazów jej wzrok spoczął na Malfoyu. Siedział w najbardziej odległym kącie, a tym, co ją najbardziej zaskoczyło było to, że ławkę zajmował samotnie. Podbródek oparł na dłoni i obserwował coś za oknem.

Nie miała jednak zbyt wiele czasu, aby się nad tym zastanawiać. Do klasy właśnie weszła nowa nauczycielka i w sali natychmiast zaległa cisza. Wszystkie oczy zwróciły się teraz na postać jasnowłosej kobiety stającej przy katedrze. Wszystkie poza stalowoszarymi.

- Witam, nazywam się Valerie Foster i będę was nauczać obrony przeciw czarnej magii. Mam utrudnione zadanie, ponieważ, w przeciwieństwie do innych nauczycieli, w Hogwarcie jestem po raz pierwszy i zupełnie was nie znam, jednakże wiele o was słyszałam. – Uśmiechnęła się pogodnie. Hermiona mogłaby przysiąc, że kobieta jest niewiele starsza od niej. – Przekazano mi również spis materiału, który już przerobiliście, oczywiście ten podręcznikowy – roześmiała się perliście – i uważam, że, biorąc pod uwagę ostatnie wydarzenia, chyba najlepiej będzie przejść do zaklęć, które umożliwiają ukrycie naszej obecności.

W tym momencie przybrała dużo bardziej poważny ton. Jej oczy się zwęziły i bacznie obserwowały klasę.

- Zaklęć takich jest cała masa i na pewno są bardzo przydatne. Oczywiście nie sugeruję, że będą wam one potrzebne tak bardzo jak kilka miesięcy temu, ale wiem od dyrektorki, że duża część tej klasy chce zostać aurorem po zakończeniu szkoły. Jak zapewne większość z was wie, każdy z aurorów musi przejść specjalistyczne szkolenie, gdzie tego typu zaklęcia są wręcz priorytetowe.

Foster wzięła głęboki wdech i z nieznanymi klasie ognikami rozejrzała się dookoła. W końcu jej zielone oczy zatrzymały się na Hermionie i nim zdążyła zadać pytanie, cała klasa zaczęła bacznie ją obserwować, wiedząc, co za moment się wydarzy.

Ale nie stało się to, co zazwyczaj. Ręka Hermiony nie wystartowała w powietrze, nie podniosła się z ławki do odpowiedzi i nie wykrzyknęła na wdechu wszystkiego, co wie na ten temat. Na jej twarzy wykwitły potężne rumieńce, a po plecach przeszedł ją dreszcz. Oczy rzuciły niepewne spojrzenie na boki. Na ustach Ślizgonów czaiły się szydercze uśmiechy. Gryfoni natomiast byli wyraźnie zaciekawieni. Nie dziwiło jej to. Ilu z nich wiedziało, co tak naprawdę się wydarzyło? Oczywiście świat obiegła informacja, że to ona, Harry i Ron przyczynili się do pokonania Voldemorta, że odbyli wielotygodniową tułaczkę, ale ilu z nich tak naprawdę zadawało sobie z tego sprawę? Z tego niebezpieczeństwa, zagrożenia, obawy? Z tego palącego głodu i pragnienia, strachu o to, że za chwilę ktoś ich odnajdzie, że cały plan, który codziennie budowali i powtarzali od nowa legnie w gruzach?

Uniosła oczy i odnalazła twarz nauczycielki. Łagodny uśmiech, zrozumienie, a nawet dodanie otuchy. Poprawiła się nerwowo na krześle, chrząknęła i wyszeptała niepewnie:

- Salvio hexia. – Głos jej delikatnie drżał.

Nie było już osoby, która by na nią nie patrzyła. Znikły ironiczne uśmiechy, a napięcie i zaciekawienie wzmogło się przeogromnie. W dodatku w klasie zrobiło się duszno i Hermionie aż zakręciło się w głowie. Wzięła głębszy oddech i całą siłą woli skupiła się na ignorowaniu stalowych tęczówek, których spojrzenie wyraźnie na sobie czuła.

- Protego totalum. – Nie potrafiła.

Drzemiące w niej uczucie niesprawiedliwości i buntu dało o sobie znać. Nie miał prawa tu być. Jej oczy odnalazły bladą cerę, a w okolicy serca coś jej zadrżało. Gniew. _Wściekłość_. Nie umiała nad tym panować. Jego twarz nie wyrażała totalnie nic i chyba to wkurzyło ją jeszcze bardziej. Ewentualnie delikatne znudzenie, które okazywał, ponownie wpatrując się w okno.

- Repello mugoletum. – Głos Hermiony przybrał na sile.

Emocje w niej buzowały i najprawdopodobniej dało się to wyczuć, bo odwrócił twarz w jej stronę. Trzydzieści sekund zajęło im odnalezienie swoich oczu. Nie spuszczali z siebie wzroku nawet wtedy, kiedy głos ponownie zabrała nauczycielka.

- Wspaniale! Trzydzieści punktów dla Gryffindoru! Czy ktoś jeszcze zna jakieś zaklęcia?

Malfoy prychnął i niechętnie odwrócił wzrok, aby spojrzeć na profesorkę.

- Naprawdę uważa pani, że to wystarczy? Kawałek patyczka, trzy zaklęcia i już? Jesteśmy bezpieczni? – ironizował, a cala klasa wstrzymała oddech.

- Obawiam się, że nie…

- Oczywiście. – Wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu. – Nie rozumie pani, ale pomimo wszystko stoi tu przed nami i próbuje nauczyć, jak skutecznie się bronić!

Cisza aż brzęczała w uszach Hermiony, a wściekłość wzmogła się jeszcze bardziej. A więc po to wrócił? Żeby ironizować i wyśmiewać metody nauczania? Otworzyła usta z oburzenia, ale uciszył ją jednym spojrzeniem. Tak przenikliwym, że aż poczuła dreszcze na plecach. Stalowoszare tęczówki wypełnił nieznany błysk, a niesamowicie blada cera wyostrzyła się. Hermiona utkwiła w nim swoje oczy i, pomimo wszystko, nie umiała odwrócić wzroku. Obraz jej się rozmazał, a do uszu docierało już tylko to, co wypływało z ust Malfoy'a.

- Czarna magia to potęga, której większość z czarodziei nie potrafi zrozumieć. Jak więc możemy mówić o obronie, skoro nie mamy pojęcia przed czym się bronić? Ten rodzaj magii nie bez przyczyny nazywany jest „czarną". Uzależnia. Kusi, a następnie pochłania. Kiedy raz ją pochwycimy, nie ma odwrotu. Człowiek jest podatny na obietnice, a czarna magia rzuca ich całe mnóstwo. – Jego głos przeszedł w szept, ale pomimo to Hermiona słyszała go wyraźnie. Nikt nie odważył mu się przerwać. – Dopiero po jakimś czasie orientujesz się, że to wszystko brnie za daleko. Że nie chodzi już tylko o ciebie, ale o rodzinę…

_- Co mu się stało?_

_- Jest rozszczepiony. Harry, prędko, w mojej torebce jest buteleczka z napisem „Esencja dyptamu"…_

_- W torebce… zaraz…_

_- SZYBKO!_

- O przyjaciół i najbliższych...

_- Nie._

_- Nie._

_- Harry. HARRY!_

- Ale wtedy już jest za późno. I nie chodzi o to, abyś przeżył. Chcesz ratować ich. Twój ból i cierpienie nie mają znaczenia.

_- Crucio!_

_- HERMIONO! Nie! HERMIONO!_

_- Skąd macie ten miecz? Skąd?!_

_- Znaleźliśmy go… znaleźliśmy… NIEEE!_

- I możesz się ukrywać, rzucać te cholerne zaklęcia – głos Malfoya delikatnie zadrżał – ale on... On i tak cię odnajdzie, nieważne, jakich zaklęć użyjesz.

_- Daj spokój, Hermiono, dlaczego jesteś taka uparta? Vol…_

_- HARRY, NIE!_

_- ...demort szuka Czarnej Różdżki!_

_- To imię jest Tabu!_

Hermiona poderwała się z krzesełka w tym samym momencie, w którym Draco zakończył swój wywód. Wszystkie pary oczu zwróciły się w jej kierunku, ale ona tego nie dostrzegła. Patrzyła z niedowierzaniem na Malfoya, a głowa rozbolała ją od kolejnych wspomnień, które próbowały się dostać do jej świadomości i które skutecznie blokowała. Stalowoszare tęczówki na moment zelżały. Wykonał nawet delikatny ruch w jej stronę.

- Granger…

Pochwyciła swoją torbę i wybiegła z klasy.

- Hermiona! – Ginny poderwała się z miejsca, ale Hermiona właśnie zatrzaskiwała drzwi z hukiem.

Dopiero za nimi poczuła się bezpieczna. Oparła się o chłodną ścianę i zjechała po niej w dół, opadając bezwiednie na podłogę. W jej głowie echem odbijały się słowa Dracona, a ona sama czuła się tak, jakby przebiegła tysiące mil. Dlaczego to powiedział? Przecież był jednym z nich! Po jaką cholerę szukał usprawiedliwienia?! Dlaczego wyrzucał z siebie to wszystko?!

Drzwi otworzyły się z lekkim skrzypnięciem. Otarła szybko spływające łzy i podniosła się gwałtownie z podłogi. Jej oczy rozszerzyły się w zdziwieniu i na chwilę zbił ją z tropu. Na moment. Kiedy upewnił się, że są sami na korytarzu, domknął drzwi i podszedł do niej stanowczym krokiem. Jego twarz była bledsza niż pięć minut temu. Ręce zacisnął w pięści, a cienie pod oczami stały się jakby wyraźniejsze. Widać było, że ten gest sporo go kosztuje. Nie wypowiedział ani jednego słowa. Stał i patrzył, wyraźnie zastanawiając się nad tym, jak zacząć. Prychnęła.

- Pieprzona tchórzofretka! – wysyczała tuż przy jego twarzy i schyliła się po torbę. – Nie potrafisz nawet wziąć odpowiedzialności za śmierć tych wszystkich ludzi! – odwróciła się, ale nie odeszła zbyt daleko.

- Nie usprawiedliwiam się. – Jego chłodny, obojętny ton doprowadzał ją do szału.

- Nie? _Uzależnia. Kusi, a następnie pochłania_! To jest twoja linia obrony?! Po to tu wróciłeś?! Aby utwierdzać wszystkich w przekonaniu, że ty i twoja arystokratyczna, wyniosła rodzina zostaliście do tego zmuszeni?! Że to nie była wasza wina, że wam _kazał_?! – Po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Łza bezsilności i gniewu. Gdyby tylko mogła wyciągnąć różdżkę... - Jesteś żałosny, Malfoy! – warknęła i odwróciła się, aby odejść, ale pochwycił ją za łokieć i przyciągnął do siebie.

Jego twarz wykrzywił grymas wściekłości, a oczy drgały niebezpiecznie. Hermiona pisnęła przerażona.

- Wydaje ci się, że wiesz wszystko, a tak naprawdę nie masz o niczym pojęcia, Granger – wyszeptał jej niemalże do ucha. – Jesteś taka sama jak Dumbledore! _Dla większego dobra_ – prychnął. – Nic nie rozumiecie. Ani ty, ani święty Potter, ani ta cholerna nauczycielka.

Gdzieś w oddali rozbrzmiał dzwonek. Puścił jej rękę, poprawił szaty i pomknął korytarzem. Pogłębiła oddech i schyliła się po książki, które upuściła. Dla większego dobra. Ile razy jeszcze to usłyszy? I co Dumbledore ma z tym wspólnego?


	4. Chapter 3

Słońce chowało się za linią horyzontu, rzucając ostatnie promienie. Gdzieniegdzie niebo pokryło się już głębokim granatem, przygotowując się na przywitanie srebrzystego księżyca. Hermiona zaszyła się w najbardziej oddalonym i niemalże najciemniejszym kącie biblioteki. To miejsce ją uspokajało. Zapach starego pergaminu i szelest przewracanych ksiąg sprawiał, że się wyłączała. Nie musiała wcale zbytnio wytężać umysłu. Po prostu brała książkę i pochłaniała każdą literkę, jaką w niej zapisano. Teraz jednak odrzuciła na bok opasłe tomisko i rozłożyła przed sobą rolkę pergaminu. Umoczone w atramencie pióro zawisło nad nim już jakiś czas temu, a czarne kropelki ześlizgiwały się po nim i lądowały na papierze, robiąc wielkiego kleksa. Nie przejęła się tym zbytnio. W tej chwili miała odrobinę większy dylemat.

Chciała napisać list do chłopców, w którym chociaż po części podzieliłaby się swoimi spostrzeżeniami. Nie chciała jednak zdradzać zbyt wiele. Temat był na tyle delikatny, a treść ważna, że wolała jedynie nakreślić sytuację, przygotować ich do prawdziwej rozmowy. W dodatku po cichu liczyła, że, będąc na szkoleniu, wytężą wszystkie zmysły i „przypadkiem" czegoś się dowiedzą. Czegoś, co będzie pomocne. Postawiła ostatnią kropkę, westchnęła i przeczytała swoje wypociny.

_Kochani,_

_Bardzo żałuję, że Was tu nie ma. Chociaż Hogwart wydaje się być dokładnie taki sam, jak trzy lata temu, to wiele się tu zmieniło. Sam zamek wygląda wspaniale. Odbudowali tak wiele w tak krótkim czasie! McGonagall mianowała mnie również Prefektem Naczelnym. Razem ze mną jest czterech prefektów. Jest to jakiś najnowszy wymóg, który ma pomóc w odnowie szkoły. Według Albusa, jesteśmy symbolem zjednoczenia, a nie dotychczasowego podziału szkoły na poszczególne domy. Uważam to za dosyć dobry pomysł. W końcu silna szkoła to taka, w której nie ma rozłamu – zwłaszcza teraz, po wojnie. Trudno mi sobie jednak wyobrazić współpracę z… Malfoyem!_

Skrzywiła się delikatnie. To, co napisała, wydało jej się nagle tak dziecinnie śmieszne. Treść, którą chciała im przekazać, była ważna. Nie tylko dla niej, ale również dla nich. Musiała to wyłożyć w odpowiedniejszy sposób, dokładnie ważąc słowa. Znała ich i wiedziała, że najmniejszy błąd mógłby spowodować, że zrobią coś głupiego. W dodatku była pewna, że pojawią się pytania, a przecież sama miała ich jeszcze całe mnóstwo.

- Już się wzięłaś za wypracowanie dla Foster?

Gdzieś z prawej strony dotarł do niej wesoły głos Ginny. Potaknęła, chociaż do jej umysłu nie do końca docierało to, co wypowiada przyjaciółka. Ginny, nie czekając na zaproszenie, opadła na najbliższe krzesło, omiotła spojrzeniem stolik i uśmiechnęła się na widok tych wszystkich książek, wykresów i niekończących się rolek pergaminu.

- Hermiono, wszystko w porządku?

- Hmm? – Hermiona wymruczała nieprzytomnie, a jej oczy odnalazły brązowe tęczówki Ginny. Zaskoczyła ją troska i obawa, które czaiły się pod postacią tak dobrze znanych ogników.

- Co? Och! – Hermiona roześmiała się serdecznie. – Piszę list do chłopców. Trochę mi ich brakuje – westchnęła. – Poza tym jestem ciekawa, jak wygląda to całe szkolenie na Aurora. Czytałam o tym trochę ostatniego dnia pobytu w Norze. Niesamowicie ciężkie szkolenie, skomplikowane zaklęcia i transmutacja. – Jej głos nabrał odrobiny podniecenia, co Ginny przyjęła z uśmiechem, po czym chwyciła przyjaciółkę za dłoń i wyszeptała:

- Miło widzieć, że już się pozbierałaś.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się serdecznie, ignorując czające się z tyłu pytania. Żałowała, że chłopców nie ma tu z nią. Wystarczyłoby usiąść i wspólnie przedyskutować to, co się tu dzieje. Coś jej nie pasowało, ale na tą chwilę sama nie umiała powiedzieć co. Wiedziała, że rozwiązanie tej zagadki to jedynie kwestia czasu, ale im dłużej nad tym myślała, tym gorzej się czuła. Do tego dochodziły także wspomnienia, których bardziej nie chciała, niżeli nie mogła sie pozbyć…

- Przestań rozmyślać o tym, co było – zaczęła Ruda nieśmiało, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią uważnie i zanotowała, że Ginny wpatruje się w jej list. – To nic nie da, a zmarłym nie przywróci życia.

- Tu nie chodzi o...

- Tak, wiem. - Brązowe oczy Ginny rozbłysły gniewnie. – Chodzi o Malfoya, o śmierciożerców, o to, co zrobili, a przede wszystkim o to, że Draco wrócił do szkoły, a nie ma takiego prawa. Ja też uważam, że powinien siedzieć w Azkabanie, ale skoro już się tu znalazł, to chyba coś w tym jest, prawda? – W jej głosie dało się wyczuć źle skrywaną nadzieję.

- W to nie wątpię. Chciałabym tylko wiedzieć, jaki jest w tym sens! – stwierdziła Hermiona, przyjmując rzeczowy ton.

- Nie zadręczaj się. W końcu Dumbledore zawsze chciał dla nas jak najlepiej. Bezpieczeństwo uczniów zawsze było dla niego priorytetem. Nie uważasz, że gdyby Malfoy stanowił jakiekolwiek zagrożenie, to Albus zgodziłby się na jego powrót?

- Ginny! Dumbledore'a już nie ma. Jest McGonagall i bardzo chciałabym wiedzieć, jaki szalony plan zrodził się w jej głowie i co sprawiło, że zgodziła się na powrót tej oślizgłej tchórzofretki!

- Chyba nie wierzysz w to, co mówisz. – Ginny wyglądała na delikatnie zaskoczoną. – Dumbledore był najpotężniejszym czarodziejem wszechczasów! Uczył i dowodził tą szkołą od lat. I pamiętaj, że…

- Ginny. – Hermiona pomału traciła cierpliwość, ale Ruda raczej się tym nie przejęła. Podniosła się z krzesełka i spojrzała na przyjaciółkę z góry. W jej oczach tańczyły nieznane płomienie, nadając jej pewności siebie, a ton, którym dokończyła zdanie, był oczywisty i nieznoszący sprzeciwu.

- Hermiono… On _opuści szkołę tylko wtedy, kiedy już nikt w całym Hogwarcie nie pozostanie mu wierny_.

I nie czekając na reakcję ze strony Hermiony, poprawiła torbę i opuściła bibliotekę. Hermiona odprowadziła ją wzrokiem, na dłużej zatrzymując oczy na jednym z okien. Niebo było bezchmurne i upstrzone całą masą gwiazd. Idealne warunki na lekcję Astronomii…

Dokładnie pamiętała, jak Harry opowiadał jej o tamtym wydarzeniu. Nie mogła być tego świadkiem, bo leżała spetryfikowana w Skrzydle Szpitalnym. Albus powiedział też wtedy, że _ci, którzy o pomoc poproszą, zawsze ją otrzymają_. Nigdy jednak nie przywiązywała do tego większej wagi. Nie wątpiła w wielkość jego umiejętności, ale czy to możliwe, aby Albus Dumbledore, pomimo swej śmierci, nadal tu był?

Przez chwilę jej oczy wpatrywały się w pękate, nakreślone jej ręką _a_. W końcu roześmiała się ironicznie, pokręciła głową i machnięciem różdżki wyczyściła zapisaną stronę. Absurd! Nie ma możliwości, aby on nadal tu był. Jego portret, imitacja - owszem, ale Albus Dumbledore umarł. I pomimo swej wielkości na pewno nie powrócił!

Z zbyt dużym impetem namoczyła pióro, rozlewając odrobinkę atramentu.

_Kochani,_

_Hogwart niewiele się zmienił. Jego odbudowa idzie niesamowicie szybkim tempem, a aura, która zawsze tu była, jakby się nasiliła. Dzieje się caluteńka masa magicznych rzeczy przywołujących najróżniejsze wspomnienia, które sprawiają, że jeszcze bardziej za Wami tęsknię! Nie macie pojęcia, jak bardzo chciałabym z Wami usiąść i obgadać każdy najmniejszy szczegół, jak wtedy, kiedy puszczaliśmy wodze fantazji i planowaliśmy naszą podróż._

_Zapewne interesuje Was, kto w tym roku objął przeklęte stanowisko. Otóż, pani Foster, nowa nauczycielka od obrony przeciw czarnej magii wygląda na kompetentną. Nie ma wprawdzie tak wyszukanych metod jak Alastor Moody, ale wierzę, że nauczy nas wszystkiego, co niezbędne._

_Zostałam Prefektem Naczelnym! McGonagall stwierdziła, że nadaję się do tego idealnie, a w najbliższy weekend wspólnie z trzema innymi prefektami będę mogła przyczynić się do odbudowy szkoły._

_Za dwa tygodnie wyznaczono datę odwiedzin Hogsmeade. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się spotkać na kremowym piwie w naszym ukochanym barze. _

_Jestem też niesamowicie ciekawa, jak wygląda to całe szkolenie na Aurorów. Musicie uczyć się całej masy ciekawych i pożytecznych rzeczy. Będziecie musieli mi wszystko opowiedzieć!_

_Całuję,_

_Hermiona_

Przeczytała list trzy razy i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, w pełni zadowolona z jego treści. Wierzyła, że zarówno Ron, jak i Harry, zrozumieją to, co do nich napisała. Ćwiczyli to miesiącami. Zaadresowała kopertę i podeszła do okna, za którym już czekała brązowa sówka. Posłusznie wystawiła nóżkę, a następnie rozłożyła skrzydła i zaczęła się oddalać. Hermiona zagryzła wargę. W tej chwili żałowała, że nie nauczyli się korespondencji różdżkowej. Prawdopodobnie za trzydzieści sekund czytałaby odpowiedź…

* * *

Zarzuciła na ramiona sweter, pochwyciła różdżkę i opuściła sypialnię, w ostatniej chwili ładując do kieszeni pożółkły kawałek pergaminu. Cała trójka czekała na nią w pokoju wspólnym. Podczas popołudniowej lekcji zielarstwa wspólnie z Hanną stwierdziły, że najrozsądniej będzie ustalić jakiś porządek, jeżeli chodzi o patrolowanie. Kiedy weszła do pomieszczenia, natychmiast zapanowała cisza. Do rozpoczęcia patrolu została godzina i miała nadzieję, że to wystarczy. Pełna energii opadła na jeden z foteli, rozwinęła pergamin i spojrzała na resztę pytająco. Przez chwilkę nikt się nie odzywał, więc Hermiona postanowiła podjąć wyzwanie.

- Uważam, że każdy z nas powinien mieć osobną część zamku. Według dyrektorki, patrole mają trwać nie dłużej, niż do północy. Wtedy zmienią nas nauczyciele. Biorąc pod uwagę to, że są cztery domy, a każdego roku wybierają po dwóch prefektów, mamy dwudziestu prefektów i czterech prefektów naczelnych. To dosyć spora liczba, która ze spokojem umożliwi nam patrolowanie całego zamku. Jest siedem pięter i lochy, co daje osiem poziomów. – Hermiona urwała, przez moment nad czymś się zastanawiając.

- Wydaje mi się, że najrozsądniej by było, aby połączyć się w pary tak, aby daną część zamku patrolował ten, kto zna ją najlepiej – wtrąciła Hanna nieśmiało.

- Tak! To dobry pomysł! – zawtórował Terry. – Wtedy Ślizgoni patrolują lochy i Salę Wejściową, a Krukoni Wieżę Zachodnią!

Hermiona zmarszczyła brwi i rozwinęła drugi pergamin. Dotknęła go końcem różdżki, a po chwili namysłu stwierdziła:

- Ten pomysł mógłby się sprawdzić, gdyby nie to, że są cztery domy, a McGonagall kazała nam się wymieniać, aby nie doszło do sporów. Naszym zadaniem jest również pilnowanie prefektów. Możemy oddalić się na cztery różne końce zamku, w najbliższe naszym domom miejsca, ale jednocześnie musimy pamiętać o tym, że według dyrektorki, mamy współpracować. Nie mam jednak pojęcia, czy owe zamienianie się i parowanie tyczy się nas, prefektów naczelnych, czy nas i prefektów. Mam tu na myśli to, czy owa wymiana ma wyglądać tak, że co wieczór wymieniamy się nie tylko pomiędzy sobą czy pomiędzy sobą i z prefektami. – Spojrzała na swoich towarzyszy i stwierdziła, że niewiele zrozumieli z tego, co przed chwilą powiedziała.

Westchnęła. Pochwyciła pióro i podzieliła kartkę na cztery części. W każdej części wpisała nazwę domu i rozpoczęła wypisywanie sześciu prefektów – w tym jednego naczelnego.

- Spójrzcie. – Odwróciła pergamin w ich stronę. – Tylu nas jest. Cztery domy, trzy roczniki i po dwóch z każdego roku od klasy piątej daje nam w sumie sześciu uczniów. Dyrektorka wybrała z każdego domu po jednym naczelnym, a więc mamy pięciu prefektów i prefekta naczelnego z każdego domu. Według McGonagall mamy się zmieniać każdego wieczora, aby nie doszło do sporów i jakichś tajnych spisków. Nie może być wobec tego tak, że każdy dom pozostaje we własnym gronie – musimy się mieszać. – Tu nakreśliła kilka kresek, łączących każdy dom z pozostałą trójką. – Nie mam jednak pojęcia, czy w tym zarządzeniu dzielimy się na pary, a więc ja jestem z Terrym, a Hanna z Malfoyem, następnego dnia, ja z Hanną, a Terry z Malfoyem, aż w końcu ja z Malfoyem, a wy dwaj razem i tak w kółko – tu delikatnie się skrzywiła, a z min Terry'ego i Hanny wyczytała, że również średnio im to pasuje – czy raczej każde z nas co wieczór łączy się z innym prefektem, czyli na przykład dziś idę z Ginny, jutro z Lexie i tak dalej – urwała i na moment zapanowała cisza.

Trzy pary oczu wpatrywały się w pergamin, a każde z ich właścicieli błądziło teraz myślami zupełnie gdzie indziej. Hermiona spojrzała na zegarek. Wpół do dziewiątej, a oni nadal nic nie ustalili.

- A może podzielimy się tak, że każdy z prefektów naczelnych dobierze sobie dwójkę prefektów? Wtedy mamy osiem poziomów i po trzech patrolujących na piętro – zaproponowała Hanna.

Tak. To zdecydowanie był jakiś pomysł. Pomysł, który niewątpliwie trzeba by było wprowadzić w życie. Patrolowanie by szło wtedy dużo sprawniej…

Nagle usłyszeli głośny trzask drzwi. Cała trójka uniosła głowy i spojrzała w owym kierunku. Tuż przy portrecie, z wyniosłą i lekceważącą miną, stał nie kto inny jak Draco Malfoy.

- Fantastycznie, że wreszcie postanowiłeś do nas dołączyć – warknęła Hermiona, ponownie zwracając twarz ku kartce.

- Nie miałem pojęcia, ze nasza Wiem – To – Wszystko ma problem wagi światowej. Biblioteka zawodzi i nie ma już książki, którą mogłabyś wykuć na pamięć i udawać, że jesteś tak fantastycznie _inteligentna_?

- Książki uzupełniają wiedzę, jednocześnie rozbudowując inteligencję.

- Nie. – Wykrzywił usta w złośliwym uśmiechu, a jego stalowoszare oczy obserwowały ją uważnie. – Książki są dla tych, co nie potrafią improwizować, Granger. Czytają, by zdobyć jakąkolwiek wiedzę na jakikolwiek temat, a następnie recytują regułki, dostosowując je do życia, uważając się za kreatywnych i wybitnie inteligentnych, a żeby było śmieszniej, starają się o tym przekonać wszystkich dookoła.

Draco zakończył swą wypowiedź, krzyżując ręce na piersi, a przez jego twarz przebiegał cień triumfu, nieposkromionej satysfakcji i ironii. Hermiona zacisnęła pięści, a dłoń, w której trzymała pióro delikatnie drżała. Wzięła trzy szybkie oddechy i zwróciła twarz w stronę Ślizgona, mrużąc oczy niczym kotka szykująca się do ataku.

- Wolę mieć jakąkolwiek wiedzę na jakikolwiek temat i recytować ją z książek, niż nie wiedzieć totalnie nic, zasłaniać się bogatą, arystokratyczną rodzinką i robić z siebie debila – wyrzuciła z siebie bez najmniejszego zająknięcia, a jej głos był tak chłodny, że siedzącego nieopodal Terry'ego przeszedł dreszcz. – Patrole. – Hermiona perfekcyjnie zmieniła temat, najzwyczajniej w świecie zwróciwszy się w kierunku rozpromienionych twarzy Hanny i Terry'ego. – Myślę, że powinnyśmy pokazać te wykresy McGonagall na najbliższym spotkaniu. Na chwilę obecną pozostaniemy jednak przy patrolach dwójkowych. Według zaleceń dyrektorki – tu Hermiona wskazała na wisząca na tablicy kartkę – zaczynam z Malfoyem. Weźmiemy część północną i wschodnią oraz prefektów Slytherinu i Gryffindoru. Tak będzie nam łatwiej kontrolować to, co robią – uśmiechnęła się porozumiewawczo do współtowarzyszy. Malfoy skwitował to jedynie prychnięciem. – Spotkamy się tutaj punktualnie o północy – kontynuowała, podnosząc się z miejsca i zbierając swoje rzeczy. Machając krótko różdżką, odesłała większą część pergaminów na jeden z regałów. Najbardziej zniszczony i pożółkły uważnie złożyła i ukryła w tylnej kieszeni spodni. – Pamiętajcie, aby dokładnie sprawdzić łazienki i dawno nie używane klasy. – Nie mogła powstrzymać uśmiechu na te słowa. Sama błąkała się kiedyś po Izbie Pamięci, a odkąd poznała Freda i George'a naprawdę ciężko było ją zaskoczyć w kwestii łamania regulaminu. – Powodzenia! - krzyknęła rezolutnie, narzuciła na ramiona sweter i, nie oglądając się na nikogo, przelazła przez portret, totalnie ignorując szyderczy uśmiech Dracona.

* * *

Minęła kolejny korytarz i wspięła się po stopniach w górę. Z trzymanej w ręku różdżki tryskał strumień jasnego światła oświetlający najbliższe kilkadziesiąt centymetrów. Raz po raz przechodził ją dreszcz. Chociaż był dopiero początek września, to noce nie należały już do najcieplejszych. W zamku panowała idealna cisza, przerywana jedynie przez poszeptujące obrazy. Brązowe oczy Hermiony były zmrużone, a wszystkie zmysły wytężone i jeszcze bardziej czułe na jakiekolwiek nienormalności. W drugiej ręce ściskała kurczowo Mapę Huncwotów. Przez ostatnie kilka lat sceptycznie podchodziła do tego typu rzeczy, ale teraz zaczęła doceniać jej niezawodność. Dostała ją od Harry'ego w ostatni dzień pobytu w Norze. Stwierdził, że jej przyda się bardziej – oni i tak będą poza Hogwartem. Wyczuwała jednak, że było w tym drugie dno. Wymawiając tamte słowa, Potter nie patrzył jej w oczy, a w drzwiach niespodziewanie pojawił się Ron. Chociaż Weasley starał się wtedy uśmiechnąć, dostrzegła delikatne poirytowanie na twarzy rudzielca. W dodatku nie mógł się powstrzymać przed posyłaniem Harry'emu znaczących spojrzeń. Teraz, jak o tym pomyślała, to nawet się cieszyła, że ją wzięła. Dziwnie by się czuła z myślą, że gdzieś tam Ron może obserwować każdy jej krok, zamiast skupiać się na szkoleniu. Mało tego, ten kawałek pergaminu pozwalał jej bez problemu kontrolować niemalże cały zamek. Oczywiście nie mogła na niej polegać do samego końca – raz czy dwa zdarzyło się, że ukryte przejście było zawalone, a korytarz mający znajdować się za rogiem okazał się ścianą, ale ogólnie nie mogła narzekać.

Zastanawiało ją jednak, gdzie podziewa się Malfoy. Według ściśle określonych wytycznych, powinien znajdować się teraz tuż koło niej i patrolować zamek z równie wielkim zaangażowaniem, a tymczasem nie mogła go nawet odszukać na Mapie, co strasznie ją irytowało. Skoro już wrócił, to powinien być traktowany jak cała reszta. Powinien na poważnie podchodzić do swoich obowiązków, a nie lekceważąco jak do tej pory. Dziwiło ją również to, że nie zachowuje się jak normalny Draco Malfoy, bo przecież nie od dziś wiadomo, że normalny Malfoy chodził napuszony po zamku i wydawał tyle szlabanów, ile się da. No i nie przegapiłby okazji do tego, aby z niej poszydzić. A jednak go nie było. I nie było mowy o tym, żeby przegapiła go wśród całej masy innych czarnych punkcików.

_Pokój Życzeń_. Spłynęło to na nią tak niespodziewanie i tak nagle, że aż się zatrzymała. Rozwinęła odpowiedni fragment pergaminu i przyjrzała mu się uważnie. Nie miała pewności, czy Pokój nie uległ jakiemuś uszkodzeniu, ale nie miała innego logicznego wyjaśnienia na zniknięcie Draco. Zagryzła wargę.

_- Harry Potter, sir! - zapiszczał Zgredek, a jego wyłupiaste oczy zalśniły w blasku ognia na kominku. - Zgredek nie zauważył, żeby młody Malfoy łamał jakieś punkty regulaminu, ale wciąż się ukrywa. Ciągle chodzi na siódme piętro razem z różnymi innymi uczniami, którzy stoją na straży, jak on wchodzi do..._

_- Do Pokoju Życzeń! - skończył za niego Harry, waląc się w czoło Eliksirami dla zaawansowanych. - Tam się wymyka! Tam robi... nie wiem co, ale robi! I założę się, że właśnie dlatego wciąż znika z mapy... bo teraz, jak o tym pomyślałem, już wiem, że nigdy na niej nie było Pokoju Życzeń!_

_- A ja uważam, że to część jego czarów - powiedziała Hermiona. - Jak zechcesz, żeby był nienanoszalny, to jest._

_- Nie uważacie, że to wspaniałe? - zwrócił się do Rona i Hermiony, gdy tylko znowu zostali sami. - Wiemy już, dokąd chodzi Malfoy! Teraz już go mamy!_

_- Taak, wspaniale - mruknął ponuro Ron, próbując zetrzeć wilgotny jeszcze atrament pokrywający jego prawie już ukończony esej._

_Hermiona przyciągnęła pergamin do siebie i zaczęła usuwać atrament różdżką._

_- Ale co to znaczy, że chodzi tam z „różnymi innymi uczniami"? - zapytała Hermiona. - Ilu ich jest? Jakoś trudno mi sobie wyobrazić, że zaufałby wielu ludziom na tyle, by wiedzieli, co on robi._

_- Tak, to jest dziwne - zgodził się Harry, marszcząc czoło. - Słyszałem, jak mówił Crabbe'owi, że to nie jego interes, więc co mówi tym wszystkim... tym wszystkim..._

_Zamilkł na chwilę i wpatrzył się w ogień._

_- Boże, jaki ja byłem głupi - powiedział cicho. - To przecież oczywiste... W lochu była wielka kadź... mógł zwędzić trochę podczas tamtej lekcji..._

_- Co zwędzić? - zapytał Ron._

_- Eliksir wielosokowy. Ukradł trochę eliksiru wielosokowego, który Slughorn pokazywał nam na pierwszej lekcji... Na straży wcale nie stoją „różni inni uczniowie", tylko Crabbe i Goyle, jak zwykle... Tak, wszystko pasuje! _

_- Chcesz powiedzieć - odezwała się Hermiona zduszonym głosem - że ta dziewczynka, której naprawiłam wagę..._

_- Tak, oczywiście! - powiedział głośno Harry, wpatrując się w nią. - Oczywiście! Malfoy musiał być wtedy w Pokoju Życzeń, więc ona... co ja mówię!... ON upuścił wagę, żeby dać znać Malfoyowi, by nie wychodził, bo ktoś jest na korytarzu! I ta druga dziewczynka, która upuściła słoik z żabim skrzekiem! Przechodziliśmy obok niego tyle razy i nie mieliśmy o tym pojęcia!_

_- Tak, na pewno — powiedziała Hermiona, wstając i przeciągając się. - Tylko, Harry, zanim się za bardzo podniecisz, to się zastanów, jak wejdziesz do Pokoju Życzeń, jeśli nie będziesz wiedział, czym on jest. I nie zapominaj — zarzuciła torbę na ramię i spojrzała na niego z powagą — że masz się skupić na wydostaniu tego wspomnienia od Slughorna. Dobranoc._

-_ A jak wytłumaczyć, że powiedział: „A TO trzymaj w bezpiecznym miejscu"? - zapytał po raz któryś Harry. - Wygląda na to, że Borgin ma drugi egzemplarz tego czegoś, co mu się zepsuło, a Malfoy chce mieć oba._

_- Tak uważasz? - mruknął Ron, który teraz próbował zeskrobać coś z rączki miotły._

_- Tak, tak uważam. - A kiedy ani Ron, ani Hermiona nic na to nie powiedzieli, dodał: - Ojciec Malfoya jest w Azkabanie. Nie uważacie, że Malfoy chce się zemścić?_

_Ron spojrzał na niego, mrugając._

_- Malfoy... zemścić? A co on może?_

_- Właśnie w tym rzecz: nie wiem! Ale coś kombinuje i uważam, że trzeba to potraktować poważnie. Jego ojciec jest śmierciożercą i..._

_Urwał z otwartymi ustami, z wzrokiem utkwionym w okno za Hermioną. Coś okropnego przyszło mu nagle do głowy._

_- Harry! Co ci jest? - zaniepokoiła się Hermiona._

_- Ale chyba nie rozbolała cię blizna, co? - zapytał ze strachem Ron._

_- On jest śmierciożercą - powiedział powoli Harry. - Na miejsce swojego ojca._

_Zapadła cisza, którą przerwał śmiech Rona._

_- MALFOY? Harry, on ma szesnaście lat! Myślisz, że Sam-Wiesz-Kto by się na to zgodził?_

_- Harry, to bardzo nieprzekonująca hipoteza — oświadczyła stanowczo Hermiona. — Skąd ci przyszło do głowy, że..._

_- W sklepie madame Malkin. Nawet go nie dotknęła, a on zawył i szarpnął ramieniem, kiedy podeszła, żeby mu podwinąć rękaw. To była lewa ręka. On ma na niej Mroczny Znak._

_- Więc skoro Ron pilnował Pokoju Życzeń razem z Ginny i Neville'em — Harry zwrócił się do Hermiony — to ty byłaś..._

_- Tak, pod drzwiami gabinetu Snape'a - wyszeptała Hermiona z oczami pełnymi łez. - Z Luną. Tkwiłyśmy tam bardzo długo, nic się nie działo... nie wiedziałyśmy, co się dzieje tam, wyżej, Ron wziął Mapę Huncwotów... Dopiero około północy zbiegł do lochów profesor Flitwick. Krzyczał coś o śmierciożercach w zamku, chyba nawet nie zauważył Luny i mnie, tylko wpadł do gabinetu Snape'a i słyszałyśmy, jak mówi mu, żeby natychmiast z nim poszedł i im pomógł, a potem usłyszałyśmy łoskot... i Snape wybiegł z pokoju... i nas zobaczył... i... i..._

_- I co?_

_- Byłam taka głupia, Harry! - wyszeptała Hermiona. - Powiedział, że profesor Flitwick zemdlał i że musimy tam wejść i zająć się nim, a on... a on pójdzie, żeby pomóc w walce ze śmierciożercami... - Zakryła sobie twarz rękami i ciągnęła przytłumionym głosem: - Weszłyśmy do jego gabinetu i zobaczyłyśmy nieprzytomnego Flitwicka leżącego na podłodze... i... och, to jest teraz tak oczywiste, Snape musiał rzucić na niego Drętwotę, ale my nie zdawałyśmy sobie z tego sprawy, Harry, pozwoliłyśmy Snape'owi tam pójść i..._

Dostawała obsesji. Takiej samej jak Harry na ich szóstym roku, ale nie potrafiła wyzbyć się tych wszystkich negatywnych emocji. Tego lęku. Bo co, jeśli…?

Potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, zamknęła Mapę i spojrzała na zegarek. Za piętnaście dwunasta. Westchnęła i skręciła w lewo. Według planu miała po drodze odeskortować dwóch prefektów i powrócić do pokoju wspólnego. Poza tym chciała jeszcze dopisać trzy ważne zdania do eseju na obronę. Nie ma sensu wracać do przeszłości. Nareszcie to zrozumiała.

* * *

Dotarła do pokoju prefektów jako pierwsza. Kiedy ostatni raz spoglądała na Mapę, widziała, jak Hanna odprowadza Puchonów, a Terry Ślizgonów i Krukonów do ich pokoi wspólnych. Hermiona była totalnie wyczerpana. Podała hasło nieznanemu czarodziejowi i weszła do środka, marząc już tylko o tym, aby udać się do ciepłego łóżka. Jednak to, co zobaczyła, skutecznie spędziło jej sen z powiek.

Na jednej ze skórzanych kanap leżał Dracon Malfoy. W jednej dłoni ściskał szklankę z Ognistą Whisky, a w drugiej różdżkę, którą zataczał w powietrzu przeróżne kształty. Co jakiś czas mruczał coś pod nosem, a z ostrzejszego końca tryskały snopy iskier. Włosy miał poczochrane, trzy pierwsze guziki czarnej koszuli były rozpięte, a rękawy podwinięte. Na lewym przedramieniu widniał Mroczny Znak. I chociaż kontur był ledwo dostrzegalny, to Hermionę i tak przeszedł dreszcz na ten widok. Zdawała sobie również sprawę z tego, że musiał już sporo wypić – stojąca na stole butelka była niemalże cała opróżniona.

Pomimo wszystko poczuła jednak, jak zbiera się w niej wściekłość. Owszem, nie mogła oczekiwać, aby wykazał się jakąkolwiek odpowiedzialnością, ale, na Merlina, skoro nie chciał, to po co tu wracał?! Trzasnęła portretem i stanęła, krzyżując ręce na piersi. Zmrużyła oczy i, gdyby wzrok mógł zabijać, Malfoy padłby po dwunastu sekundach. Tymczasem Ślizgon odwrócił głowę, aby zobaczyć, kto mu przeszkadza, po czym powrócił do swojego zajęcia. To jeszcze bardziej wkurzyło Hermionę.

- Możesz mi powiedzieć, co ty, do cholery, wyprawiasz? – warknęła, cedząc słowa.

- Siedzę, Granger. Czyżby twoja inteligencja zaczęła zawodzić? A może ta tułaczka spowodowała, że nie umiesz nazwać tak prostych czynności?

- Miałeś patrolować korytarze! Wszyscy wykonują powierzone im zadanie, a ty, jak zwykle, musisz pokazywać swoją wyższość i po prostu postanowiłeś zrobić sobie wolne?

- Nic nie musiałem – rzucił i przelał resztkę alkoholu do dopiero co opróżnionej szklanki.

- Słucham?! – Ledwo panowała nad ogarniającą ją furią.

- Ja nic nie muszę. – Ledwo poruszał ustami, ale do uszu Hermiony dotarło każde, perfekcyjnie zaakcentowane słowo.

- Jesteś Prefektem Naczelnym. Twoim obowiązkiem jest patrolowanie korytarzy, współpraca z resztą prefektów i dawanie przykładu! Nie mam pojęcia, po jaką cholerę tu wróciłeś! Mogę się pogodzić z tym, że w ogóle w jakichś dziwnych okolicznościach udało ci się powrócić do Hogwartu! Mogę się pogodzić z tym, że zostałeś tym cholernym prefektem i mogę przestać analizować w kółko to, co zrobiłeś, ale nigdy, przenigdy nie zgodzę się na to, żebyś utrzymał tytuł, na który nie zasługujesz! I jeżeli nadal masz zamiar się wywyższać i niestosować do wspólnie ustalonych zasad, to możesz być pewien, że poruszę ten temat na najbliższym zebraniu! – wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym tchu, mocno przy tym gestykulując, ale on skwitował to jedynie drwiącym uśmiechem.

Podniósł się również z kanapy i rzucił jej wyniosłe, pełne pogardy spojrzenie.

- Jak mówiłem, ja nic nie muszę, Granger – stwierdził bez ogródek i, nie spuszczając z niej wzroku, pociągnął solidny łyk ze szklanki. – Nie będę za tobą latał i stosował się do reguł, które wymyśli twoja napuszona głowa. Nie będę robił z siebie debila, który będzie akceptował twoje wymysły i nie mam zamiaru brać udziału w żadnych pieprzonych naradach Prefektów, które nie są prowadzone przez naszą _szanowną_ dyrektorkę. – Dopił trunek do końca, odstawił szklankę na stół, chwytając jednocześnie swoją szatę, a następnie ponownie zwrócił się do Hermiony. – A jeżeli masz jeszcze jakiekolwiek pretensje i problemy, to chyba wiesz, jakie jest hasło do chimery?

W tym momencie portret otworzył się z delikatnym skrzypnięciem, a do środka weszła śmiejące się z czegoś dwójka pozostałych prefektów. Na widok ironicznego uśmiechu Draco i wyraźnie wściekłej Hermiony, natychmiast zamilkli.

- Świetnie – sarknęła Hermiona, ponownie krzyżując ramiona na piersi. – Mam więc rozumieć, że twój powrót to nie jedyny przywilej, jaki otrzymałeś?

Draco uśmiechnął się delikatnie, po czym pochylił w stronę Hermiony i wyszeptał tak cicho, żeby tylko ona mogła to usłyszeć:

- To już chyba nie twój interes, Granger. – I odwrócił się na pięcie, kierując swe kroki w stronę sypialni.


End file.
